What The Past Folds and What The Future Holds S2 E1
by Mystical5285
Summary: Someone in Townsville is trying to plot something after Professor Utonium, Poochi,and Ken sense not black or white z rays but white and black z rays combine, someone in Townsville gets hit by this z ray, while Blossom is having dreams or nightmares in the past/future that's telling her unexpected things are gonna happened.What's gonna happen read it to find out?
1. The Secret Past Of Blossom

**Author's Note:I may mix the names for example Blossom is her real name Momoko is her hero with the others,even with the Poochi and the others.**

 **DON'T LIKE IT,DON'T READ IT**

(Blossoms Dream)

" _Where am I it's so dark".Blossom was getting scared until she heard somebody screaming."HELLO SOMEBODY THERE".Blossom yelled over and over until she saw a figure."Blossom is that you". Asked the figure."Who goes there".Ask Blossom with braveness."Blossom it's me Kasey".Kasey said."Kasey what are you doing here".Until something dark grabbed Kasey._

" _(Screaming)BLOSSOM".The darkness pulled Kasey away but Kasey had a few words to say."BLOSSOM HE'S BACK IF YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING HE WILL TAKE EVERYONE YOU LOVE".Blossom didn't understand what she meant,this was a saw claws trying to catch pulled her hair,her arms,and her legs."NO GET OFF ME WAIT AHHHHHH".Blossom was sinking into darkness._

(Dream end)

Blossom woke up screaming."AHHHHHH".Her mother came in."Blossom are you okay"."Yes,but where's Kasey".Blossom was so worried she was about to cry."She's in her room getting ready for school".Blossom ran to her sisters room."Kasey are you okay".Blossom Kasey putting on her shoes."Yeah I'm okay but why are you sweating so much look like you've running a whole lap around the neighborhood".

"Oh well thank god you're okay".Blossom gave her a hug."Blossom why are you so worried it's not like I going somewhere for a whole month"."I know it's just that I had a nightmare but at least you're ok"."Blossom you know that you're about to be late for school".Blossom looked at the was 8:00."We go to the same school you mean we're about to be late and only 15 minutes till school,see ya sis sorry about that misunderstanding".Blossom ran downstairs for breakfast."Hey mom"."Hey sweetie,are you okay you were really frighten this morning"."Yeah I just had a nightmare"."About what?"Oh nothing".she was thinking of what Kasey said in her dream,or was it a vision."Thanks mom"."You're welcome".Blossom left for school.

 **At school**

"Hey Bubbles,Buttercup".Blossom ran up to up to them."Hey Blossom".said Bubbles."Hey what took you so long".said Buttercup."Sorry I've gotten alittle sidetrack at home,anyway let's get to class".They all went to .Keane walked in the classroom."Good morning I hope your excited about the talent show in 3 weeks,sign up will be held in hallways,any who let's get started".Until the girls belts beeped.*BEEP*." I feel sick"."The sun is making me hot and feel itchy."My stomach hurt"."Oh dear you should go to the nurses". informed them."(All)Ok".They ran to the rooftop of the school.

"Hyper Momoko".

"Powered Kaoru".

"Rolling Miyako".

"(All)Powerpuff Girl Z".

Momoko opened her compact."Yes Professor"."Momoko Mojo Jojo is attacking the city"."I rather have some other villain attack the city*sigh*we're on it".Momoko closed her compact and fly to the city.

 **Somewhere in Town**

While Momoko was flying she saw giant robot destroying buildings."MOJO TELL ME ONE REASON WHY WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU"."Well if it isn't the Powerpuff Girls Z well since you want this battle to end then here are some friends who will deal with that.*GASP*

 **Cliffy sorry first story but this story will contain music like a musical but not that much anyway review and see who's with Mojo. :)**


	2. The Return of the RRBZ?

Hey guys I am writing a new chapter I know the other chapter was kinda short so I'll make this one longer if I try so yeah enjoy :)

* * *

*GASP*

"(All) THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS"."But that's impossible we thought you-".Kaoru was cut off by Brick."Disappeared yeah you did but you didn't actually destroy us"."Holy Shit dude,Mojo I thought the Rowdyruff Boys didn't want to work with you"."Mojo made it work"."Let's just get this fucking fight over with".Kaoru took out her hammer and slam Mojo in the sky as usual."Finally let's go back to school"."Umm Kaoru we still have to deal with them"."Yeah Kaoruseless you still have to deal with us".Offended about the new nickname he gave her."THE NAMES KAORU NOR BUTTERBUTT YOU ASSHOLE"."

"Oh well time for the fun to begin...SPIT BEAM".Brick beamed at Momoko.

"DOUBLE SHOT EAR WAX".Boomer aimed at Miyako.

"TWO WEEK OLD STINKY SOCK".Butch aimed at Kaoru

"(All)AHHHHHH".

"Oh that's it MEGATON DUNK".

The boys flew up in the air.

"BUBBLES CATCHER".

Miyako caught the boys.

"Hey let us out of here".Butch yelled

"NO".shouted Kaoru

"Well what do we do with them".Momoko was thinking."Well we might as well take them to the Professor to research on them or bring them back to Mojo".Kaoru took her hammer out."On it,SWING SONIC".

"NO KAORU I MEANT BY-".She didn't finish her sentence cause Kaoru all ready sent them flying in the sky.

"Returning them to MOJO OURSELVES"."Oh my bad"."Well now what"."Well thanks to Kaoru we have to wait till tomorrow".When the were about to fly to the professors Momoko head started to feel like a headache but it was a sign of saw the future that HIM was ruling Townsville and her on his side."*Gasp*It's happening".Miyako looked back and saw that Momoko wasn't behind them."Momoko are you coming"." Oh yeah I'm coming I was just uhh thinking".

"Momoko get the molasses out your ass and come on"."Shut the fuck up I'm coming".They flew off.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the city**

"Ahhhh *Crash*".

"Ow that Shit hurt".Boomer said while rubbing his head."Man when I find that monkey I'm gonna kick his ass so hard my foot will be sticking out of is nose".Brick started kicking the trash cans."Calm down we'll find that jackass monkey later"."Butch is right Brick you need to control your temper"."Who made you the smart the one the only thing that's in that little brain of yours is air"."Shut the fuck up"."Okay that's it".Brick started chasing Boomer."AHHHHHH".Boomer hide behind butch who had tic marks on his head,but when a bright light was heading their way."Hey what's that".Brick stop chasing Boomer when the light was getting closer they all try to run but it was to late the light hit them. "(RRB)AHHHHHHHH". (A/N **I don't know how to describe their cloths but just imagine ok any type I don't care)**.

"HARD BRICK".

"EXPLOSIVE BOOMER".

"STRONG BUTCH".

"(RRBZ)ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z".

"Yo,my head hurts".Brick was rubbing his head."And what happen to our cloths"."Hey look at these belts"."Their kinda like those Powderpuff Girls belts but these are black"."But one question what was that white light that hit us tho".

* * *

 **At the Professor's**

"I smell white light frequency".

"White light but that's impossible 4 white lights only hit the girls and Poochi.I don't understand".The Professor ran to monitor."Actually their was 5".

"WHAT".

"WHAT".

"When the white and black z rays escaped from the ice berg 1 giant white light z ray was lost during the explosion of that ice berg".

"But the ice berg was a like almost a year ago how can it still be active,Poochi should have sense some white z ray activity".

"Because it wasn't a white light z ray,it was combined with black light z ray,but it's impossible white and black z rays can't combine but Poochi should have said black light energy".

"But mostly I smell white"."So what does it mean"."It means someone in Townsville must have powers that are strong even stronger then HIM,must have made the mixture of white and black z rays come together,but somebody here in Townsville must of got hit by that z ray".

"So whoever this person who reactivate that z ray,is trying to plot something".

"I can't believe I'm saying this Ken but I don't know (Anime tears)".

"WHAT!

"I'M SORRY".

"Poochi you know what to do".

"POWERPUFF GIRLS WE NEED YOU".


	3. Powers Awaken

**Hey guys sorry about the 4 days delay I was busy cause my MA gave me work during summer evn though summer almost thank u PowerPuff Girls Z Fan 24 it really inspired me and OceansOfCosmicSobreviventes for following.**

 **PPGZ:BOO**

 **RRBZ:BOO**

 **Me:Ahhhh*kicked all boy where the sun doesn't shines***

 **BC:Awww I wanna kick them in the nuts**

 **Me:Stop scaring me and aren't you suppose to be in somebody else's story**

 **PPGZ:NO**

 **Butch:WTF**

 **Brick:Whats wrong with u**

 **Me:I kicked u cause the girls don't have nuts so yeah and plus THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SCARING ME.**

 **Boomer:Why can't they be punish**

 **Me:Oh they'll be punish*Snapped her finger***

 **The girls were in a pool full of sharks.**

 **Me:Release the sharks*Evil laugh***

 **PPGZ:AHHHHH**

 **BC:Nice little sharkie**

 **please don't bite me I'm not that cute...Or delicious**

 **Blossom:Nice sharkie,good sharkie AHHHHH**

 **Butch:Wow**

 **Brick:Damn**

 **Boomer:Man you are one evil girl**

 **Me:You wanna join them**

 **RRBZ:NO**

 **Brick and Butch:SHUT UP BOOMER**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Townsville**

*BEEP*

"Huh why is it beeping".Boomer pressed his compact and a black bat appeared it had dark blue stripes at the bottom the handle and had a blue explosion signature on the top.

"What the fuck how you you do that".Yelled Brick."I don't know I just pressed the thing in the middle".Brick pressed the compact and a red disc with black crooked stripes was all around it."What the fuck,I got a fucking disc".Boomer laughed."Hahaha haha you haha got a hahaha freaking disc".Boomer continued growled."Butch what do you got"."Does it look like I know"."Then stop being a smart ass and find out".Butch pressed the compact and he couldn't believe it...a green sword appeared."COOL,I got the coolest thing that's better than you guys"."That's is no fair does he gets a sword and I got a disc"."Well we all know who's in first place...me".

"WHAT".

"WHAT".

"Well its obvious I'm the smart one".

"Really cause when Butch was just playing with you by saying got your nose you kept screaming saying give my nose back and he said he lost it you freaked out and smashed everything that's was in your way just to find it".

"I remembered like it was yesterday".

"It was yesterday you idiot".

"YOU GUYS THE FUCK UP".

Both of his brothers looked at Butch.

"Look it doesn't matter you a haves the best weapons as long as we stick together on this".

"Since when did you became the mature one".

 _ **CRASH**_

"WHAT THE HELL".Brick yelled."Come on let's check it out".Boomer ran to where the crash was coming from.

They saw there a giant robot smashing saw Mojo in it,they were about to yell mama until they saw no other than the PPGZ.

"Hey look it's those Powderpuff hags".Until Brick had an idea."Hey guys maybe we can use these to destroy the puffs once and for all"."Good idea Brick"."Well what are we waiting for I really want to try this sword out".Brick and Boomer were really jealous cause Butch has a better weapon than they had.

* * *

 **During Battle**

"Girls ready for finale finish".

"Yep".

"I been waiting for you to say that".

"YOYO SHOOT".

"BUBBLE TROUBLE".

"SONIC SWING".

Until they could send Mojo in the sky something stop their weapons and attacked them instead of Mojo.

"(PPGZ)AHHHHHH".

"Ok what's just happen that made us get the fuck knock out".

"WE DID".Some familiar voices girls turned around and gasped.

"The Rowdyruff Boys".

"HA nice outfits jackasses".

"Who are you calling jackasses bitch".Butch pulled out his sword.

Boomer pulled out his bat and Brick pulled out his disc.

The girls looked at each other and started laughing their asses off.

"What's so funny".Brick yelled.

"Oh Bricky you should told us you wanted to play disc".Momokolaugh holding her stomach.

"Hey Butch aren't you to immature to caring around sharp things you might a a fuckin boo boo".Kaoru laugh harder.

"Boomer don't play with that bat you might hit yourself on the head,it might make you laugh even harder.

"He was already dumb before how dumb can he get".Kaoru said.

"Maybe until he says goo goo ga ga".Momoko laughed with them.

The girls was laughing until Brick had enough.

"That's it nobody picked on my brother but me,DISC BOOMERANG".

"8 SLICE ATTACK".

"EXPLOSIVE BOMB".

The girls stopped laughing and got flying to building.

"Ha thank you boys Mojo so proud".

"We're not doing this for you monkey breath".Butch said.

"Actually let's get you out of are business so we can deal with those hags".Brick charged at Mojo and send him of flying with his robot.

"Now where were we".Brick looked at the injured Powerpuffs.

"Oh that's it I'm pissed now I'm gonna kick all yall asses up to the moon,MEGATON DUNK".

"SHORTCAKE YOYO SHOOT".

"BUBBLES TROUBLE".

They were about to hit the boys till they all dodge and made their attacks hit them instead.

"(PPGZ)AHHHHHH".

The girls was on the landed in front of Momoko,he squat down and lift up her chin to make them be face to smirked at her.

"Pathetic,but now that I think about it you look kinda cute for a weakling like you".Momoko lightly let go of her chin and she was facing down on the ground in between Miyako and Kaoru laying on the and bubbles was getting up slowly.

"This was a lesson for destroying us in Ancient Egypt and lost our Powers that HIM gave us".The was a but to leave unail Momoko said something."He was using you".Miyako and Kaoru looked at Momoko that was facing the turned around."What"."He was using you just to get the other villains energy for his self"."We are not foolish people Pinky we are the RRBZ and we can do whatever we want,when we want"."You don't understand-".She was cut off by Brick."Maybe you don't understand so I'll explain it to you".

* * *

 **Hot Wings (I Wanna Party)**

 **Butch:Party in Ipanema, baby!**

 **Boomer:I want to party**  
 **I want to samba**  
 **I want to party**  
 **I want to samba**

 **Butch:I want to party**  
 **And live my life (live my life)**  
 **I want to party (party)**  
 **And fly**

 **Brick:Imma fly, fly just like a bird**  
 **Butch:(But you are a bird! )**  
 **Brick:Oh yeah, you're right,**  
 **So let me fly just like a rocket, then**

 **Brick:(okay)**  
 **Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen**  
 **Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then**

 **Boomer:'Cause I just want to live my life, and party**  
 **All I want is to be free, and rock my body**  
 **Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life**  
 **In Rio**  
 **'Cause in Rio**  
 **In Rio, I realize**  
 **(All):I want to party (party)**  
 **I want to samba (party)**  
 **I want to party (party)**  
 **And fly**

 **Butch:I'm that samba, samba**  
 **Master, master, master**  
 **Master, master**

 **Brick:Who shouts out?**  
 **Imma get your blaster, blaster,**  
 **Blaster, blaster, blaster**  
 **You dance fast,**  
 **But I dance faster, faster, faster**  
 **Faster, faster**

 **Boomer:You're too slow**  
 **You need to catch up**

 **(All):You can dance, and dance, but I**

 **I want to party (party)**  
 **I want to samba (party)**  
 **I want to party (party)**  
 **I want to samba (party)**

 **Brick:I want to party (party)**  
 **And live my life (live my life)**  
 **I want to party (party)**  
 **And fly**

 **(All):Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**

 **Blossom:Laya**  
 **Laya**  
 **Laya**  
 **Laya**

 **Blossom floated up and light formed around transforming into a pink cape (A/N:Think of Ravens cape in the original teen titans P.S. hair color and eyes changed to color red including cape but for shoes are inch red heels).**

 **Brick:Hey**

 **Laya**  
 **Laya**  
 **Laya**  
 **Laya**  
 **Laya**  
 **Laya**  
 **Laya**  
 **Laya**

 **(All):Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**

 **Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**

 **Hey, hey, hey, hey,**

 **End of song**

* * *

After that transformation everyone even the boys were staring at Blossom cause of how she was wearing a type a top that is kinda compared to a diving suit that covered her arms and a point that pointed up her middle finger with one red stones one each hand,but her legs were not covered but wearing some kind of shoes that looked like slippers (A/N I can't describe what kind of shoes what ravens wears)and had a gold ring around her waist that had red stones all around had changed her hair,eyes,and now wearing light red lipstick,and red nail the middle of the cloak around her neck was the same red her hair loose like a savage beast,letting all her hair in wind.

 **What happened to Blossom?Will the boys be enemy's to the puffs or friends?Who is this mysterious person who reactivated the z ray?Find out on the next chapter.**


	4. The Book of Azerath

"Momoko what happened to your cloths and where's your belt".Bubbles said.

"I don't know but this is getting weird".

"Yeah like your face is giving me the creeps".

"WHY YOU...".Momoko was thinking and smirked at him."Awww Bricky but I thought you said I was cute".Brick stopped smirking and blushed.(AUTHOR: BURRRRRRN)

"That's _what_ I thought".

"Come on let's move our molasses and hurry".Miyako said.

"Yeah but what about them".Momoko looked at the RRBZ.

"Maybe they can".

"Ok I'm not going with you Pinky that's that".

"Ok for one don't call me Pinky and two yes you are".

"No I'm not".Brick was about to fly away until.

"Hey come back here".Blossom was reaching out her hand and opening her hand expanding all her finger,when she did a large orb that made a black beam appear that came out of her hand and a giant black womanish kinda hand grab gasp.

"What the Fuck Momoko how are you doing that".Momoko closed her hand but the giant black hand was still holding a Brick."LET MY BROTHER GO".Yelled Butch.

"I can't".

"LET HIM GO".Yelled Boomer

"I said I CAN'T".Everyone was frighten what just happened,Momoko hands were on fire literally,she had 4 red eyes,2 at the bottom was her normal eyes that had turn red,2 at the top were mid open and were a bit medium sized than her normal hair was flowing and everywhere,her cape slightly floating in the air.

"Momoko calm down".Miyako yelled.

Momoko did what she said and calmed down,her two extra eyes closed her normal eyes weren't red,the fire from her hands flamed out,and her hair was not floating anymore.

"Okay Momoko try something simple first ok".Kaoru said carefully.

I looked at Brick and the giant hand was still in its thought something that might work."Hand...come here".Momoko hand did what she said and she was facing Brick.

"See simple as that try something else".said Kaoru.

"Yeah like letting go of my brother".

Blossom was about to say let go until she had a idea.

"Hand...grabbed those two".Momoko expanded her other hand and the same thing with the other hand another giant black hand grabbed Butch and Boomer."HA now you three have to come with us".

"Nice thinking Momoko".Miyako said.

"Now all we need to do is to let the Professor research on them...and you".said Kaoru

"Me why me".complained Momoko.

"Cause Momoko me and Kaoru are worried about you".

"I guess cause things are getting from creepy to follow become as one and follow me".The hands smashed together as one gigantic hand.

"Man you are really getting good at that let me become as two and smack Butch in the head".

"WAIT WHAT".

The hand stood still not responding to Kaoru's demand.

"Maybe it only works for Momoko she did summoned it".

"Well let's just go,hand follow me".The hand did what it was told and followed her.

 _'I don't know what's wrong with me.I'm usual normal with my superpowers but not by these is going on and I want answer I bet the Professor will help cause...I'm scared'._

While they were flying Miyako saw Momoko that looked worried."Momoko you ok"."Yeah I'm ok it's just that these powers I'm getting are just scary usually I'm used to powers but that's with my belt"."Well now that you mentioned it how come your still flying and not wearing you belt"."Maybe its part of these powers I have,I mean you guys don't know what type of powers I have maybe if I-".Momoko was cut off by Kaoru."Hey guys don't you think the boys have been very quiet".They gasp and turned around and the boys was still in the grasp off the black sigh in relief."Phew,anyway maybe if I just wait they will go away right"."I don't think that's how it work I mean maybe it's not bad you might have supervision so you can help me cheat on a math test"."Kaoru if I did I wouldn't do that".

"OH WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK".They turned around to see the boys that had death glares.

"Man we are tired of you girls yapping damn".Butch complained.

"If you won't stop complaining I will knock your ass out cold".

"Uuuuuugh".

"Would you stop complaining".

"No Pinky cause I won't complaining until I get something to eat".

"Again stop calling calling me Pinky,Brick".

Momoko turned around.

"Ok...Pinky".

Momoko stopped but didn't look back.

"Hand...squeeze them".The started to squeeze them and they started to wimper in pain.

"S-stop squeezing u-us"."Stop calling me Pinky"."P-pinky".Momoko's eyes became red and the 2 extra eyes appeared her hair flowin everywhere."Harder".The hand squeezed them harder."Ok Momoko that's enough even though I like seeing Butch suffer doesn't mean the others could suffer"."Until he stops calling me Pinky"."Never".She came to his face and fire appeared on her hands.

"STOP CALLING ME PINKY,HARDER".Dark claws came behind Momoko.

"BRICK STOP CALLING HER PINKY SO ME AND MIYAKO COULD TAKE HER TO THE PROFESSOR"."YOU TWO STAY OUT OF THIS".Momoko raised her arms and aimed at Miyako and Kaoru ,that's when the dark claws chase us and grabbed us.

"B-BRICK SAY SORRY NOW BEFORE I'LL KILL YOU".

"B-BUTCH WE WILL ALREADY BE DEAD SO IT'S TO LATE FOR THAT".

Everyone except Momoko yelled"BRICK APOLOGIZE NOW".

"OK,I'M SORRY"."Stop".Blossoms eyes were back to normal,her hair dropped down,fire flamed out,and dark claws was back to normal...well not back to normal.

"Hand...come".It did what it was and Kaoru looked at eachother with worried was silent on the way to the Professor's.

* * *

 **At the lab**

"PROFESSOR".yelled Buttercup.

They were hand was still holding the boys in the black professor walked in.

"Hey girls did somebody called my naa-AAAME".

"We know professor a giant hand is in the-".Bubbles was cut off."NO I'M TALKING ABOUT WHY ARE THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS HERE".Ken walks in the room."Hey what's with all the...AHHHHHH WHAT IS WITH THE GIANT HAND AND THE RRB DOING HERE"."Hand let go".The hand let go of the RRB."Hand thank you for your service".Blossom expand her finger and sucked in the hand in the black boys were tired they sat on the coach and watch T.V.

The Professor,Ken,and Poochi mouths were dropped to the ground."I know what your thinking I'll tell you".

After explaining everything that happened the Professor was curious."So your saying these powers came out of nowhere. "."Yes"."I don't understand,your belts aren't suppose to have new powers"."I wasn't wearing my belt till I change into this and right now I don't know where it is"."Well while I'll figure it out all of you just relax okay".The Professor walk to monitor to see any information.

Buttercup grab a coke from the fridge and watched sports on the TV,Bubbles played with Poochi until she was hungry and got strawberry shortcake."Hey Blossom you some cake"."No thanks Bubbles"."But you love strawberry shortcake".Blossom left the room without responding. Bubbles was getting worried about Blossom.

* * *

 **Dark Abyss**

"Hmmm it's seems that Blossom has new powers but how".The dark figure was thinking."Unless she's the...no it can't is she...NO,that happened years ago I killed that brat way before those other Powerpuffs locked me in that trunk.I need to think of a plan before anything could happen,might as well wait to see what happens next before anything could happen and if I don't do it right now...I WILL SPEND THE REST OF THE ETERNITY SITTING HERE JUST WATCHING THOSE PEOPLE BE HAPPY AHHHHHH".

* * *

In a room

"...I'm so scared,why is this happening to me I never hurt a villain PERMANENTLY".Blossom sighed and lay her body on the bed."I'm so scared and I don't know why,somebody please help alittle singing can help me calm down".

 **7 Years**

 **Lukas Graham**

 **Once I was seven years old my momma told me**  
 **Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely**  
 **Once I was seven years old**

 **It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger**  
 **Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker**  
 **By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor**  
 **Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure**

 **Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me**  
 **Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely**  
 **Once I was eleven years old**

 **I always had that dream like my daddy before me**  
 **So I started writing songs, I started writing stories**  
 **Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me**  
 **'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me**

 **Once I was twenty years old, my story got told**  
 **Before the morning sun, when life was lonely**  
 **Once I was twenty years old**

 **While she was singing a gray light was surrounding didn't notice what happened,when the light disappeared everything changed,her cape was gray,her hair,eyes,everything,her hair was in a ponytail but without her bow just in a ponytail,and her whole hair was twisted. (Her hair was like on the new rupunzel series to make sure you understand what I mean)**

 **I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure**  
 **'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major**  
 **I got my boys with me at least those in favor**  
 **And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later**

 **Once I was twenty years old, my story got told**  
 **I was writing about everything, I saw before me**  
 **Once I was twenty years old**  
 **Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold**  
 **We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming**  
 **Soon we'll be thirty years old**

 **I'm still learning about life**  
 **My woman brought children for me**  
 **So I can sing them all my songs**  
 **And I can tell them stories**  
 **Most of my boys are with me**  
 **Some are still out seeking glory**  
 **And some I had to leave behind**  
 **My brother I'm still sorry**

 **Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one**  
 **Remember life and then your life becomes a better one**  
 **I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once**  
 **I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month**

 **Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold**  
 **Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me**  
 **Soon I'll be sixty years old**  
 **Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold**  
 **Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me**  
 **Soon I'll be sixty years old**

 **Once I was seven years old, momma told me**  
 **Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely**  
 **Once I was seven years old**

* * *

In the room

"BLOSSOM".Blossom was startled by the Professor."AHHHHH Professor stop scarin me lIke that what do you want"."Oh sorry,anyway Blossom I found information about you that's really shocking so you might wanna come with me".Blossom followed the Professor into the sat down on the coach with the Professor "." Okay Blossom when I research on you I have some information about your family"."What about my family?"."Well when I was looking threw some information about yourself I look through your birth certificate and found out that your...your...Adopted".The Professor said fast and quick."Im...ADOPTED".Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at the confused Blossom.

"Yes".

Blossom was about cry."Blossom dont worry about it...what about you spend the night here so I can research your ummm new powers okay".

"Okay".

"You two can go,boys stay here,Blossom will watch you guys,I'm going to bed".The Professor Hamed and went to and Buttercup yelling professor left the room,Blossom and the boys were was on the couch in between Brick and Boomer,Butch was the first one the was a moment of silence,the boys didn't say anything cause they were scared of was even more silence than before until Blossom says"Boys...".The boys looked at Blossom scared of what was going to happen."Im...sorry for hurting you guys,I didn't know what happened must have been the new powers I have-"."It's okay we-actually Brick deserve it".Boomer said.

"Say wha".

"Yeah Boomers right,you kept on calling her Pinky".

"Yeah,sorry Pink-Uh Blossom sorry Blossom".

She giggled."It's okay".Blossom was feeling better untIL she had another vision ***Blossoms mind***

 _ **"You know guys I been getting headaches a lot I mean when we were fighting with you guys, I had this vision of these words".**_

 _ **"What words? ".Ask Brick.**_

 _ **"Azerath, Metreon, Sinthose".*Back to reality***_

"Blossom you okay,you spaced out alittle bit".Brick said while putting down his soda.

"Yeah I'm okay".Blossom,so Brick shrugged his shoulders while watching T.V.

There was complete silence until Blossom broke it.

You know guys I been getting headaches a lot I mean when we were fighting with you guys,I had this of these words".

"What words?".

"Azerath, Metreon, Sinthose".

Until suddenly a book appeared and dropped on Blossom lap making everyone jump.

Blossom stared at it before staring at the boys.

"What do you think it is?".Boomer asked.

"It's a book dumb-ass".Butch said.

"I know that smart-ass I meant what's it about?".

"Right here is says' _The Book of Azerath:Legends,spells, and many more'._

Blossom was about to open it when Brick slammed the book shut.

"I think it might be dangerous if you open it".

"That's what you think,one time you used a book just to catch a fly".Brick sighed in defeat.

Blossom opened it and a dark cloud of souls rises from the book and eyes were looking up shocked and frighten at the same time,then look back at the book that had some kind of pictures and words of mysterious creatures and legends,top of the book says _'Possession spells,Healing spells,(and many more)'."_ Hey look this one sas ruling demonic spells".Boomer pointed at the left of the looked over them trying to figure out what they mean:

 _ **Portal Generation**_  
 _ **Demonic Magic,**_  
 _ **Transformation,**_  
 _ **Immortality,**_  
 _ **High Endurance,**_  
 _ **Superhuman Strength,**_  
 _ **Red Energy Control**_  
 _ **Omnipresent**_  
 _ **Trickery**_  
 _ **Evil Generation,**_  
 _ **Ability Bestowal**_  
 _ **Ability Augmentation**_  
 _ **Resurrection**_  
 _ **Power Removing,**_  
 _ **Minion Generation,**_  
 _ **Dimension Ruling**_  
 _ **Elemental Control/Manipulation**_  
 _ **God-like Pyrokinesis**_  
 _ **God-like Thermokinesis**_  
 _ **Creation of fire-demons**_  
 _ **Ability Absorption & Draining**_

"Hey look this one has Trickery,I wonder what that does".Boomer put his finger on his chin."Blossom try it out it says right here".Brick pointed at some strange words."I don't know it might be dangerous to-"."Oh come on Blossom just have a little fun".Blossom was thinking what Butch said and boys backed up to give her started to read and spoked."Muna-exune-lunpa-eaxa".Black orbs surrounded her hands and black beams hit Butch,Butch closed his eyes and when everything started to come clear he opened his eyes and nothing happened."Man what a fucking ripoff nothing".

Until Butch has this look on his face that everyone didn't know what he was planning."Hey Boomer what's that on your shirt".Boomer looked down and Butch flicked his nose."What the fuck"."Hey Blossom I think there's something on your head".Blossom looked up and a rubber spider was on her head."Ahhh-".Blossom quickly covered her mouth."Hey Brick you want this strawberry pie I made".Brick looked at the pie and out of nowhere Butch slam the pie in Bricks face and started laughing."BUTCH I'M GONNA-".Brick was cut ff by Blossom."Whats wrong with Butch"."I don't know but I don't like it"."Maybe its the spell,it was called trickery so,maybe...".Boomer had no idea that Butch is putting whip cream all over his hair."Umm little bro I think you shouldnt touch your hair in awhile."Why do care about my...".Boomer trailed off on what he was about to say until."Wait do you smell whipped cream anywhere".Blossom grabbed a mirror and showed Boomer his hair."WHAT THE FUCK BUUUUUTCH"."What I hahaha didn't do hahaha anything"."Boomer calm down just go the bathroom and wash your hair".Blossom said as Boomer walked up stairs.

"Hey I know what about those words I use when the book ape are...I had a vision once".Brick was about to say something when Butch tapped on Blossoms shoulder."What is it Bu-ahhhhh".Butch a Jason mask on and started laughing."THAT'S IT...AZERATH-METREON-SINTHOSE".Blossom yelled those simple words and a black beam hit Butch. (Like Raven on the original teen titans do)Her eyes was white and when the whole thing stopped and Butch was on the floor."Oh my gosh butch you ok".He got up rubbing his head."Yeah I think so,what happened"."Wait a minute you don't remember anything".Says Brick."No..the latest thing I remember was when Blossom hit me with that spell she did"."Wait so you don't remember when you whipped cream in Boomers hair"."I did man I would pay bucks just to deep that"."It worked,Blossom it worked"."I know...oh and Butch you might want to prepare for Boomer he's really fuckin pissed off when you put whipped cream on his hair"."WHERE IS HE?".Everyone turned around and looked at the wet haired hair was messed up...it looked like he had a hard time getting cream off his laughed so hard they ouldnt breathe.

* * *

So guys hope you liked the chapter bye!.


	5. Try Everything

Again **let's just get this story chapter over with YAAAAAAAAY!**

* * *

 _ **Blossoms Dream**_

 _ **Blossom opened her eyes and was in a field with different kinds of she heard somebody singing,she followed the sound of that beautiful reached her destination and was shocked of what she saw,she saw herself but older,she didn't know what to do until a little girl came and hugged her,it looked like she was 5 yrs.**_

 _ **"Mommy what are you doing".Said the girl.**_

 _ **"Nothing sweetheart just watching the flowers.I like what your wearing".**_

 _ **"Thank you mommy".The little girl was wearing a flower crown,the flowers were pink,she had flowers on both her wrist like bracelets,and on both her feet. (Think of Moana's outfit but pink)**_

 _ **"Sweetie I wanna hear you a sing a song that I have taught you..the song that can heal anything".**_

 _ **"Ok,mommy did you learn the song when you were little".**_

 _ **"Yes and now your gonna learn its true power..come on sit on my lap".The little girl sat on her lap and when she turned around Blossom was more shocked because that little girl was...Blossom.**_

 _ **"Ready?".**_

 _ **"Yes mommy".The little girl closed her eyes and sung a song:**_

 _ **Flower, gleam and glow**_  
 _ **Let your power shine**_  
 _ **Make the clock reverse**_  
 _ **Bring back what once was mine**_

 _ **The little girls hair was glowing yellow**_

 _ **Heal what has been hurt**_  
 _ **Change the Fates' design**_  
 _ **Save what has been lost**_  
 _ **Bring back what once was mine**_

 _ **What once was mine**_

 _ **"That was beautiful".**_

 _ **"You too mommy".**_

 _ **"You see every time you use that song it can heal anything. ..but if that thing is not...you know. ..the one thing to heal it, is to run a tear okay".**_

 _ **"Okay mommy, but why are you running a tear".The women laughed and whipped her tears.**_

 _ **"Sweetheart promise me something".**_

 _ **"What is it?".**_

 _ **"When I'm not here in the future just say 'I am Blossom' and I'll be right there with if you need help okay".**_

 _ **"Ok mommy".**_

 _ **"And that. ..you will always...be my cherry Blossom".**_

 _ **"I love you to mommy".They both hugged. And she wonder...is this a dream...or...a memory?**_

 _ **Dream End**_

* * *

Blossom woke up sleeping on the couch. Blossom saw the boys,Brick was sleeping on his back on the floor. Boomer was sleeping like a cute baby, but Butch was sleeping really weird cause his ass was in the air, it look like he was going to be anal raped,Blossom looked at the clock and it was 4:34 it was still night so she went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. She went back to the couch but couldn't sleep and turned net body around while her eyes was closed.

"Can't sleep". A familiar voice said behind turned and see Brick sitting up. Blossom sat up as well.

"No,you".

"No".Before that there was awkward silence,until Blossom looked at Butch again and laughing.

"Whats so funny?".

"Look at Butch".Brick turned around and sweatdrop.

"Yeah he could be stupid sometimes but I love him".

"What about Boomer?".

"Well Boomer can be a pain in the ass but he always cheers us we're family".

"Brick. ..".

"Yeah".

"Do you and your brothers wanna be friends?".Brick was really shocked what she said cause him and his brothers never had...friends.

"Ummm I guess...I can ask them".Blossom smiled and yawned.

"Someone's sleepy".Brick yawned.

"I'm going back to sleep now".

"Ok good night Brick".

"G'night".Blossom drifted off top sleep. When Brick was about to go to sleep he got up and walk towards Blossom, he stop and kissed Blossom on her cheek,he was about to go back on the floor until he heard Blossom say in her sleep,"We are all your family Brick".Brick was surprised but happy at the same went on the floor and went to sleep.

* * *

 **At school**

"Hey Blossom how are you feeling".Asked Bubbles."Feeling alot better now"."Really well me and bubbles were talking on the phone yesterday and we don't trust the boys that much".

"Why? ".

"Cause-"."Ok everybody we have some new students please welcome yourself boys".The RRB came in with bored looks,the girls jaws dropped to the ground."Sup I'm Brick"."Hi I'm Boomer". "Yo I'm Butch".Every boy in the classroom was scared of them but the girls were whispering and giggling."Ok boys you sit at those three empty desk at the back".They looked at the back and just smiled at them but mostly at Blossom cause you know, their her friends."Hi Blossom".They said. Bubbles and Buttercup gave eachother glances.

 **At lunch**

* * *

Blossom,Buttercup,and Bubbles was siting at the was about to eat her strawberry shortcake when she saw the boys at a table they looked sad. "Hey guys I'm gonna see how the boys doing"."Blossom are you fucking crazy"."Yes I guess I am".Blossom walk of to their table,and sat between Boomer and Brick. "Hi guys"."Hey Bloss"."So how you guys doing?"."Well alittle of bad and alittle of good".Blossom raised an eyebrow. "It means alittle bit of both"."HI BOYS".Everyone jump I think Boomer needs some new pants. "What do you want Princess?"."Nothing that concerns you Blossom"."Who is she? ".Ask Butch. "Her names is Princess Morbucks,she rich,and also a spoiled brat"."YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH PINKY".Blossom was furious when she called her Pinky,so she got up and said,"I'll be right back".Blossom walked away in the boys looked at Blossom and got up to see if she was ok."HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"."Don't answer alright boys".They nodded and went in the hallway."Blossom"."Guys over here".They saw Blossom and went towards."You alright".Said Boomer."Yeah I'm alright,but I'm not alright with that Princess Morbitch"."Yeah she need to be taught a lesson but how".Boomer said while scathing his was giving Boomer the Are-you-serious look."What?".Butch slapped him on the back of his head."OW WHAT THE FUCK"."Dude seriously "."What".Both of them pointed at Blossom."Oh hehehe".Boomer chuckled nervously.

"Ready".

"YEAH".They boys yelled.

"Alright...Azerath-Metreon-Sinthose".The Book of Azerath appeared.

"Alright this is gonna be good".Butch said with exitement.

"Ok here are all the spells".Blossom was searching threw the book while the boys watched her.

"Hey look this is a charm ...Ooooo and this one is good..it says Creates secret within someone".

"Well what are you waiting for do it".Yelled Butch.

They hid behind the lunchroom door and looked at Princess talking to her followers.

"Fidelius".Blossom aimed at Princess and a beam hit her without her even knowing.

"Now let's get in her conversation".Blossom all went by pretending to acted innocent and sat at there table."I'm so like I sleep with a night light at home and sometimes when no one is looking I pick my nose sometimes".Her followers had faces like they have seen a ghost."Ok bye guys".Princess left and when she saw the boys and went over."Hey boys...Blossom"."This is gonna be good"."So boys everytime I'm in the bathroom my panties keeps getting in on my butt crack".Butch was laughing so hard everytime he drinks he spits out his was laughing so hard.".And everytime I get nervous I fart alot"."Hey Princess I got a question,what are your darkest secrets"."Oh no I could never tell that sometimes I have nose hair in my nose and I pick it out...and I called one of my boogers named Big Joan,cause I could never get that little rascal out".Butch was on the ground,Boomer fell on him but Butch didn't care and they were laughing,Brick and Blossom,was back to back they were laughing Butch had an idea."Hey guys come here".Blossom,Brick,and Boomer gathered around explained them what he had all ,Boomer got on the table and announced,"EVERYBODY CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE...WE WOULD LIKE TO ANNOUNCED THAT PRINCESS WILL TELL EVERYONE WHAT SHE HAS BEEN DOING WHILE AT SCHOOL AND AT HOME,SO GIVE IT UP FOR PRINCESS MORBUCKS".Everyone one was quiet.*Cricket sound*.Next,Brick has to whisper Princess what to nodded and she was the only one on the table."Now everyone everytime I pick my nose I always flick it to one of my followers".

"WHAT THE FUCK EWWWW".Her followers said.

Everyone was laughing even the boys and Blossom.

"Oh my hehe god".Boomer was laughing he come on his own spit.

The bell ring and the whole lunch room was empty. The 4 of them was still laughing.

"Dang how could sure not know what she was doing".Boomer said while laughing.

"It wouldn't have

"It wouldn't have happen if this trouble maker would have put that spell on her".

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I like school if Blossom keeps this up".Brick really did love school, but it want cause of learning it was cause of Blossom.

Butch and Boomer looked at him.

"Ok bro that was alittle bit too far".Said Butch.

"But you gotta admit,if Blossom had never did that spell school will be boring without her".Boomer said.

"Awwww thanks guys".

"HEY BLOSSOM".A voice said behind them. It was Buttercup and Bubbles.

"Hey guys".

"Blossom what happened at the cafeteria with Princess".Ask Buttercup.

"Oh...about that ummm-".

*Beep*

"Ok what is up with these belts".Butch said

"It doesn't matter we can research on you guys later for now let's go".Blossom ran to the roof with the others behind her.

"HYPER MOMOKO".

"ROLLING MIYAKO".

"POWERED KAORU".

"POWERPUFF GIRL Z".

"HARD BRICK".

"EXPLOSIVE BOOMER".

"STRONG BUTCH".

"ROWDYRUFF BOY Z".

They all flew to the city where a giant robot was smashing building...again.

"Man I rather have somebody else instead of the monkey".Buttercup rat her go to school instead of dealing with Mojo.

"LOOK MAMA CAN YOU PLEASE JUST RETIRE".Boomer and his brothers really don't know when to stop calling him mama...he's a boy I mean really.

"I don't wanna".

"OK THAT'S IT TIME TO KICK THIS MONKEYS ASS,TRIPLE PIE SLICE".Butch slice the robot in three.

BOOMER NOW,RING AROUND DISC".Brick throw his disc at Boomer.

"EXPLOSIVE HURRICANE".Boomer hit the disc and turned it into an energy disc. (I am not good with the boys attack names...I'M TRYING.)

The whole thing exploded and Mojo flew in the air...as girls mouths dropped,while Momoko gave Kaoru and Miyako a I-Told-You-So look.

"Wow I cant believe it...Momoko was...right about you guys,respect".Kaoru said while giving Butch a fist bump.

"Well anyway how did you guys have to go to the lab to research on you guys a-."Momoko couldn't finish her sentence cause she had another vision.

 _ **Momoko's mind**_

 _ **"Girls meet your new partners...THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z".The Professor said with exitement and joy.**_

 _ **Back in reality.**_

Back in reality somebody's hand was in her face.

"See I told you she does everytime".Kaoru said.

"AHHHHHHH".Everybody jumped and was in there fighting position.

"Where's the trouble".Brick ran right to the boys and they gave them a big hug.

"I JUST HAD A VISION THAT YOU WILL BE OUR NEW PARTNERS AND BE SUPERHEROS.

"WHAT".Everybody except Momoko was shocked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PARTNERS".

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SUPERHEROS".

Kaoru and Miyako was more shocked then the boys.

They all land on the ground.

"I mean they could be superhero to,I mean we do need some extra help".

"Give me one good reason we need help from...them".

"Well there was this one time with Princess's sister and one time with Fuzzy,one time with Princess, and one with Sedusa...want me to keep going".

"I said one but...maybe we do need help from them".

"It would be fun".

"Yeah so boys...wanna be superhero and help us out".The boys gave eachother glances.

"We don't know I mean even though you saw us defeated mama doesn't mean we wanna be...be-".

"Superheroes".Momoko finished Bricks sentence.

"Thanks...it's just too much".

"...come on boys we really need you guys".Said Kaoru.

"Yeah all you have to do is try".Said Miyako with a big smile.

"Yeah just try everything".

"Hmm we don't know".

"Well maybe this lesson wI'll help...right girls".Momoko winked at the girls and they winked back.

* * *

Try Everything

Shakira

 **PPGZ:Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh** **Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,** **Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh**

 **Momoko:I messed up tonight**  
 **I lost another fight**  
 **I still mess up but I'll just start again**  
 **I keep falling down**  
 **I keep on hitting the ground**  
 **I always get up now to see what's next**  
 **Birds don't just fly**  
 **They fall down and get up**  
 **Nobody learns without getting it wrong**

 **While teaching their 'lesson'Blossom didn't notice a dark green light forming around her and transformed her into a dark green cape,Her eyes were like butches eyes,and she had her was hair dark green hair that is made into one loose braid. (You know what I mean,everything changed,and yes her hair is dark green,my story,my imagination)**

 **PPGZ:I won't give up, no I won't give in**  
 **Till I reach the end**  
 **And then I'll start again**  
 **No I won't leave**  
 **I wanna try everything**  
 **I wanna try even though I could fail**  
 **I won't give up, no I won't give in**  
 **Till I reach the end**  
 **And then I'll start again**  
 **No I won't leave**  
 **I wanna try everything**  
 **I wanna try even though I could fail**

 **PPGZ:Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh Try Everything,** **Oh,oh,oh,oh,ohTry Everything,** **Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,Try Everything,Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh**

 **Miyako:Look how far you've come**  
 **You filled your heart with love**  
 **Baby you've done enough take a deep breath**  
 **Don't beat yourself up**  
 **Don't need to run so fast**  
 **Sometimes we come last but we did our best**

 **PPGZ:I won't give up, no I won't give in**  
 **Till I reach the end**  
 **And then I'll start again**  
 **No I won't leave**  
 **I wanna try everything**  
 **I wanna try even though I could fail**  
 **I won't give up, no I won't give in**  
 **Till I reach the end**  
 **And then I'll start again**  
 **No I won't leave**  
 **I wanna try everything**  
 **I wanna try even though I could fail**

 **Kaoru:I'll keep on making those new mistakes**  
 **I'll keep on making them every day**  
 **Those new mistakes**

 **PPGZ:** **Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh Try Everything,** **Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh Try Everything,** **Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,Try Everything,Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh**

 **Try Everything**

* * *

"So what do you say".Said Blossom. (Remember when Blossom is NOT in her Powerpuff our fit she is called Blossom just to remind you)

The boys smiled at eachother and yelled,"WE'LL DO IT".

"YEAH".

"But Blossom how is your hair GREEN,GREEN I TELL YOU GREEN".Kaoru was really and I mean really confused.

"I don't know but I kinda like".Everybody was really confused.

"AHHHHH my head has a headache with these question".Butch was the most confused one.

"How do you think I feeling".Buttercup said with swirls in her eyes.

"Well anyway schools over already so let's just go to the can tell us what's going on with Blossom".They were about to leave when a kid was playing in was in the a car was going so fast towards the kid didn't notice."Hey kid watch out".Kaoru was about to get that boy until something fast spin Kaoru around and made her was Blossom and she caught the kid.

"Hey kid wanna see something cool".The boy nodded and went on thw sidewalk .Took at deep breath,the car was getting closer.

"BLOS-MOMOKO".They almost said Blossoms name cause people were around,the car was getting close until.

"KONETEAWA".Blossom stopped the car with her left hand was at the bottom,and her right hand was on the top,leaving a big dent in the went towards to the driver and open the car door."Sir why were you going past the limi-".The amoeba boys were driving the car."THe Amoeba Boys"."Uhhh see ya".The three of them ran and disappeared in a ally."Wow you were amazing miss can you teach me"."Sorry kid but maybe when your older"."Ok".The ran back to his mother that was hugging him tight."Blossom how did you DO THAT YOU GOTTA TEACH ME".Kaoru was begging her to teach her that move."NO ME".Butch said."HEY I ASK HER FIRST"."IT DOESN'T MATTER AS LONG AS SHE TEACHES SOMEBODY".SHE SHOULD ME CAUSE GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS"."OH YOU DID NOT JUST WENT THERE"."OH I WENT THERE"."BOYS ARE BETTER THAN GIRLS".

"GIRLS".

"BOYS".

"GIRLS

"BOYS".

"BOYS".

"GIRLS".

"BOYS".

"GIRLS".

"Since you said girls you win".

"Haha...wait,HEY YOU BUGS BUNNY ME".

"Ha and girls are smarter than boys".

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP".Everyone looked at Brick.

"Come on let's just go to the Professor".

"Ok last one to the Professor is a rotten egg".Blossom flew off and the others was confused so they followed her.

* * *

At Professor's

"HA I win".

"Hey girls the teacher called and said you wer-AHHHH BLOSSOM WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR AND YOUR EYES WHAT THE WHAT".

"That's what we're here for Blossoms been acting strange".

"Yeah first she was Red-".Buttercup was cut off by Butch.

"Then grey".

"And now she's green".Said Bubbles".

"And then today she stop a fast speeding car with only her HANDS ISN'T THAT COOL".

Ken and Poochi walked in."Hey what's going OOOOOOOOONNN BLOSSOM WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU".

"It doesn't matter we need to find out why I am changing colors like this".

The Book of Azerath appeared in Blossoms arms.

"WHAT THE FUCK HOW DID YOU-".

"Wow Blossom nice trick you didn't even use those words".

"What words?".Ask Bubbles.

"Guys I didn't summon it".

The Book opened by itself and turning the stopped at a page with a picture of a Demon and a Goddess

"Hey guys look".Blossom pointed out a page that said 'The legendary of the Lost Princess'.

"It's says,The legend Of The Lost Princess".

"Wait you can understand that".

"Yeah".

"Well go ahead read it".

"Ok hears goes nothing".Blossom turned the next paged and they all was shocked of what they have seen.

It...it was.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER HAHAHA SORRY BUT DON'T WORRY HAHAHA HA THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A BIG SURPRISE AND I MEAN BIG HAHAHA HA SEE YA.


	6. The Legend Of The Lost Princess

It was a picture of a little girl that looked like...Blossom when she was a 5 year old.

"It...it can't be is that...me".

"Well that can't be Blossom".Everyone looked at Boomer.

"Oh yeah sure Boomer that can't be Blossom that has pink eyes,orange hair,and has a bow on her head in a ponytail,Yeah Boomer it can't be Blossom".Butch said sarcastically.

"Well maybe we can check if this Princess is Blossom by her personality".

Everyone nodded so Blossom turned the page,The page had a picture with dark on one side and light on the other.

Blossom started reading then said," _The legend of the lost Princess...once there was a demon named was a demon who ruled the dark was a demon who take souls from humans whoever die and goes to had everthing he wanted...but there was one thing he most definitely wanted...he wanted love,have a family of his own".Blossom turned the next page."But up high there was light...and that light was heaven...the one place that people can be happy,and there was a beautiful woman named Arella who had a goddess of a body,and she was desperate for love,she never new living in the heavens can do so much,and takes souls that have died in heaven".Blossom turned the page."But one day Alazar and Arella was sick of their lives so they wanted to explore and discover,so the one thing they wanted to do is see the planet earth,but it was forbidden for them to look upon the living".Blossom turned the page."So they went to the forbidden gates and travel to see earth they were both amazed at what they have discover,but the one thing that amazed them was eachother but the forbidden law says no down worlder or the up worlder could ever be in love".Blossom turned the page."But the forbidden law was lifted for what they have saw,so Alazar had retired from world conquering and so did has passed when the old couple had discovered a baby girl named Blossom"._

Everyone's eyes were wide opened."Wow I did not see that coming".Said Boomer,she continued reading.

 _"Blossom was the most beautiful baby girl they ever baby had half of Alazar,she was a full demon,she had demonic powers,demon strength,and can summon anything she wanted Ina snap of her baby had half of Arella,she had a personality of happiness,she had her sweet tooth,and some say she had healing powers just by singing a simple song,and no one should have pink eyes but some say a person with pink eyes could be very old couple was really proud of their little girl,but one day when the little girl was 4 they have discovered that she had powers that can be activated when she sings,there was only one way to activate those legendary powers,1,is how she feels to herself,the main personality were:Flirty,Snide,Slovenly,Bold,Gloomy,Perky,Rage,and color relation:Purple:Flirt,Snide:Orange,Slovenly:Brown,Grey:Gloomy,Light Pink:Perky,Red:Rage,and the most rare colors are:Pink:Happy,Black:Dark, the most legendary color is White:Pure,whoever masters this color is the most powerful living thing on Princess had to train to control her powers,the couple was proud of their daughter cause her training was complete and in such a young one horrible and unforgettable day,Alazar's brother was mad cause he gets to rule a kingdom where he rules nothing".Blossom turned the page."But he had a plan to get rid of the Princess once and for all to rule over the kingdom so he set the palace on fire,it was a distraction for the were searching for one another then Arella found her way to her daughters room and took her and ran out of the palace with her husband,though their palace was destroyed they still had eacother but the couple got sad of when they figured out someone was trying to get rid of the Princess so the only way to keep her safe was...to let her go,they were heart broken but it was the only way to keep their little Princess have to lock her powers away until they will unlock in a certain time,the worst part is to erase her memory,when they did she was asleep and Arella went to the living to find a good home,nobody new where Arella took Blossom to,the only thing they know was that she was in a good nice place,they look at her above growing up,they were so proud,but only one person wasn't,Alazars brother was so angry the only thing he could do is kill,so one terrible night Alazars guards announced that Arella was...dead,the king was furious,but there was no evidence,no weapons and they could never find the body so they announced that she was dead,the king was unhappy he had lost two of the most important people in his life".Blossom turned the page."Whoever brings back either the Princess or the Queen will live happily in the heavens"._

When Blossom finished reading everybody was crying even Buttercup and Butch.

"That was so sad even I'm crying".Said Butch.

"Again how do you think I feel".Said Buttercup while blowing her nose in a tissue.

While they were crying Blossom turned the page and was...was shocked who her Alazars brother was.

"GASP".Everyone looked at Blossom.

"Blossom you ok".Buttercup said.

"If Alazar is my dad then that means his brother is my uncle...and my uncle is...is...HIM".Everyone stared at her and ran screaming everywhere.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH WE'RE GOING TO DIEEEEEEE".Butch screamed and sat in a corner rocking himself.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S YOUR UNCLE...IF WE DIE I JUST WANT TO CONFESS THAT...I LIKE SKIRTS".Everyone stopped and stared at Buttercup.

"Say what now".Everyone said.

"You guys that's why I've been acting strange".

"Cause Buttercup likes skirts"."You know for a smart kid at a young age like you,you sure are dumb sometimes,AND IT'S NOT BECAUSE I LIKE SKIRTS".

"No its because I have powers".

"Well that must mean those colors that you've changed into represents your feelings".Brick said.

"Yeah like red means rage,grey means gloomy,and green means bold".Blossom was really curious so she had to read more.

"Hey guys look there's a map to the kingdom".Everyone ran to Blossom and looked at the map.

"Wait so there's actually a map to go to heaven".

"No it said they had a kingdom,so it must be very far away".

"Well to bad we can't go we got school".Bubbles said.

"No we don't today's the last day it's spring break".Buttercups and Butchs eye were wide they looked at eachother and they high five eachother.

"YEAH BEST DAY EVER AND WE WENT TO SCHOOL FOR ONLY ONE DAY".

"NO HOMEWORK,NO TEST,AND MOST IMPORTANTLY NO MORE TEACHERS OR PRINCIPLES".They both yelled.

"So who's coming with me on this journey".

Every one was shocked.

"But Blossom what about our family".Bubbles really didn't want to her to leave her grandmother.

"Hmmm don't worry I'll might have to...put a spell on them".

"Oh yeah this is gonna be good".Boomer said with exitement

"Wait you can do spells...luckyyyyy".Buttercup said.

"Ok spells...EUREKA".

"You found a spell already".Said Poochi.

"Yeah the knock out spell".

"YOU ARE NOT KNOCKING OUT MY GRANDMOTHER".

"Don't worry kiddo they'll be fine,they'll be fast asleep and its only temporary it only last in...5 days.

"What about the city".Said Brick.

"Don't worry well take care of it".Ken said.

"Ok problem solved now all we have to do is go to are family's and knock them out first Buttercups".

"Well what are we waiting for lets go".Butch ran out the lab.

* * *

At Buttercups

Buttercup knocked on the door.A boy with green hair opened it.

"Hey Butters dad wanted to show some new mo-".He didn't finish his sentence when he saw face turned into an angry look.

"And who is this I assumed".

"Oh this is Butch a friend of mine and these are his brothers Ick-I mean Brick,and Boomer,I have a family announcement".

"Hey kiddo how it-and who is this assume".

"His name is Butch he a friend and these are his brothers Brick and Dick-I mean Boomer sorry".Brick snickered.

"She says she had a family announcement".Her brother said using finger quotes

"Well come in,come in".Buttercups mom greeted all went inside.

"An who are these gentlemen".

"This is Brick,Boomer,and Butt-I mean Butch,Butch,I mean Butch".Brick and Boomer busted out laughing.

"Well what's this thing about family announcement".

"Dang Blossom what happen to you".Said Buttercups Brother.

"Aint Yo business,so shut it".(Blossoms personality boldness has an attitude like Buttercups)

"Everyone sitt on the couch we have an announcement".Buttercup family's members sat on the couch.

"I just wanna say-BLOSSOM NOW".

"STUPEFY".Wow that does not sound like a nice spell

Her whole family was knocked out.

"Ok next is my family".

* * *

Blossom house

"But I need to do my family quick cause you know".They all rung the the door opened all of them was there.

"STUPEFY".Her whole family knock out.

"Huh thag was easy...Ok next Bubbles grandmother".

* * *

Bubbles house

"Why hello Bubbles who are your-".

"STUPEFY".Her grandmother was asleep.

"Sorry grandma".

"Sorry Bubbles I had to do that".

"It's okay now we need e erything to get ready for the journey".

"Got it lets go".

* * *

Dark Abyss

"WHAT I THOUGHT I KILLED THAT no it must have been another WAIT IT CAN'T CAUSE I NEVER KILLED HER I COUNDT SEE THROUGH THE SMOKE TO FIND HER...I KNEW SHE LOOK I won't worry because I will make their journey into a living HEEEEEELLLLL MWAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAA".

* * *

Professors Lab

"Ok professor we're ready".

"Some what now".Buttercup book appeared and everyone was around turned on its own.

"It says right here to get on the trail you have to say these words Masa-ona-osa-perecrea".Suddenly a white portal appeared.

"I guess that's the that leads the way".Said Blossom.

"Well let's go".Said Boomer.

"BYE GUYS".They all went in the portal and appeared in a forest.

"Wait why are we in a jungle".Said Butch.

"Man I knew this was a bad idea".Said Boomer

"Hey we all de transformed back to normal".Everybody looked at Blossom.

"So wear are we gonna go".

"I know...when I was scanning through the book it had a charm spell".

"Well go for it".Blossom closed her eyes.

"Point Me".Blossom snapped her fingers and a compass appeared.

"Point me to the far away kingdom".The compass pointed north.

"OK this way".Said blossom.

"Grrrrrrrr".Everyone froze.

"Boomer please tell us that was your stomach".Said Brick.

"Nope".Everyone turned around and saw a tiger behind.

"I really wish we had that green Blossom".Butch really didn't have the time to be chased by a tiger

"AHHHHHHH".Everybody ran until they lost it.

"Man what the fuck".Said Buttercup

"Man I wanna go with granny".

"You guys calm down I know you wanna go home,but you gotta face the dangerous things around".Blossom was fearless of the jungle.

"Give one fucking reason why we should continue".Buttercup shouted.

* * *

 **Roar**

 **Katy Perry**

 **I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath**  
 **Scared to rock the boat and make a mess**  
 **So I sat quietly, agreed politely**  
 **I guess that I forgot I had a choice**  
 **I let you push me past the breaking point**  
 **I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything**

 **You held me down, but I got up (hey!)**  
 **Already brushing off the dust**  
 **You hear my voice, your hear that sound**  
 **Like thunder, gonna shake your ground**  
 **You held me down, but I got up**  
 **Get ready 'cause I've had enough**  
 **I see it all, I see it now**

 **I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter**  
 **Dancing through the fire**  
 **'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar**  
 **Louder, louder than a lion**  
 **'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **You're gonna hear me roar!**

 **Now I'm floating like a butterfly**  
 **Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes**  
 **I went from zero, to my own hero**

 **You held me down, but I got up (hey!)**  
 **Already brushing off the dust**  
 **You hear my voice, your hear that sound**  
 **Like thunder, gonna shake the ground**  
 **You held me down, but I got up**  
 **Get ready 'cause I've had enough**  
 **I see it all, I see it now**

 **I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter**  
 **Dancing through the fire**  
 **'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar**  
 **Louder, louder than a lion**  
 **'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **You're gonna hear me roar!**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **You're gonna hear me roar!**

 **Blossom formed into a light green cape,kinda like Buttercups eyes,and her hair was down but two pics of hair each side was braided around her head (Its when you take one braid on other side and one braid the other side and folded them around your head like a crown,you know what I mean)**

 **Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar!**

 **I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter**  
 **Dancing through the fire**  
 **'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar**  
 **Louder, louder than a lion**  
 **'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **You're gonna hear me roar!**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **You're gonna hear me roar!**

* * *

Everyone looked at Blossom wearing a light green cape.

"What is she now she's light green".

"ROARRRRRRRRRRRR".

"AHHHHHHH RUN".Everyone ran except for Blossom.

"BLOSSOM MOVE THE MOLASSES OUT ASS AND COME ON".Blossom didn't listen to little did they know that Blossom can communicate with mother nature in this typical type of bent down to level with the tiger,to communicate.

She wasn't really afraid of tigers so the one thing that makes a tiger back down is to not run away or not be look at the tiger and it grr at her and until a few minutes it jumped on her.

"BLOSSOM".The guys yelled after until they saw the tiger licking me.

"HAHA STOP HAHAHA IT HAH IT TICKLES".

"But I warn you evil lurks in this jungle if you hurry you'll find the lake of youth,and until then you find a kingdom you seek for".Everyone was silent until...

"HE CAN TALK".Their eyes (except for blossom),were wide must have been an enchanted jungle.

"It might be an enchanted jungle".Blossom said while getting up and wiping the saliva of of my started to rain.

"How is it raining already".Buttercup was running under a tree trying to not get it stared to get really dark and I'm mean DARK.

"Guys where are you".Blossom flew around to find them. (Remember episode 42)

"POWERED KAORU".

"ROLLING MIYAKO".

"HARD BRICK".

"EXPLOSIVE BOOMER".

"STRONG BUTCH".

They all flew to find eachother.

"Where is everybody".Miyako asked.

"It's like way darker than I thought it would be".Said Boomer.

"HOW DO YOU GET OUT OF THIS THING".Kaoru yelled.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea to fly".Brick to late everybody but their moan in pain.

"Man that's the second time we bump are heads".Blossom said.

"That's gonna leave a mark".Brick said with a big bump on his head.

"Blossom do you have a spell that you can use,cause I think we bump so hard I'm forgetting you guys".Kaoru looked at Bubbles and Boomer.

"Yo who the blondes".Kaoru was not kidding she literally forgot about Miyako and Boomer.

"Okay...Azerath-Metreon-Sinthose".The Book appeared and Blossom look through the book.

"Ok got it...Lumos".And orb of light was so bright everyone had backed up.

"Okay so what know".Brick said with a boring expression.

"Follow the compass".The compass pointed north so we all followed the light while Blossom leaded the way to the was completely silent until we got closer to a clear blue sky.

"OOOOO YEAH".We started yelling woo-hoo and oh yeah until the sky went grey and rained.

"OH COME ON".We all yelled.

"We might as well find shelter".Butch yelled while finding a cave in the rain.

"Hey guys look I found a caaa-aaaaaaaaave".Blossom didn't finish her sentence cause everybody rushed to get out of the rain.

While in the cave it was really silent until Blossom broke it.

"Incendio".Blossom lite up a fire in the middle of the circle they were all in.

"Well I can't believe I'm dying this but...Butch trailed off with exitement."THIS WAS THE BEST ADVENTURE EVER".He shouted so loud bats came out of the caves.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"."Sorry".He apologize.

"What are you talking about,first let me remind you that 1)We got chased by a tiger 2)We bump are heads once again 3)And 3 I still don't know who these to blondes are".Buttercup crossed her arms while closing her eyes.

"And I still miss my granny".Brick and the boys stomach growls."And we're hungry".They said all all started to argue until Blossom had enough.

"THAT'S IT IF YOU GUYS DON'T WANT TO BE HERE THEN MAYBE YOU GUYS SHOULDN'T HAVE COME".Everyone one was shock until Buttercup comes in.

"WOW HOLD IT THIS IS AAAAAAAALL YOUR FAULT I'M NOT THE ONE KNOCKED OUT OUR FAMILY AND I STILL DON'T KNOW WHO THOSE BLONDES I MEAN COME OON

"AHHHHH FINE BUT I WISH I HAD MORE LOYAL FRIENDS THAN YOU GUYS ALL I WANTED WAS TO REUNITE WITH MY FAMILY,AND YOU GUYS DON'T SUPPORT ME UUUUUGH".

Buttercups red headed face became into a blank expression.

"I going hunting I'll be back".Blossom covered her body with her cape and put on her hoodie before going put in the rain.

Buttercup sat criss cross and with a sighed and went to the fire to heat up.

"Maybe we shouldn't have came here".Buttercup broke ghe silence.

"But you gotta admit if she was always in are lives areally life would full of adventures".Boomer said while jumping up and down.

"Boomers right we all should have support I mean along this journey we encounter supprtome cool thing along away...I even saw a talking tiger today".Butch slammed on his back while he's arms were in the air.

"So we have to stick together and support eachother just like supporting Blossom on this so...who's in".Brick stick out his hand and everyone joined in.

"1".

"2".

"3".

"POWE RUFF GIRLS Z".

"ROWDY RUFF BOYS Z".

Everyone looked at eachother confused.

"We need to work on that before we do the hands thing".Said Brick.

"Agreed".Everyone said.

Suddenly thunder came and there was a figure in he entrance holding something looking at it like a weapon everyone screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH".

"Ok I admit it there was something in the closet I should've had done don't take me behind bars".Everybody looked at Buttercup with a 0_0 face.

"Guys it's just me Blossom I had luck catching a giant ass fish in a certain lake".

"Ummm Blossom we want to tell you something".

Blossom looked at them confused but shrugged it off."Sure what is it".Everyone looked at eachother then back at Blossom.

"What".


	7. Pyramid of Userkaf

"We just wanted to say sorry for not supporting you on this journey".Bubbles said with a frown.

"I'm also sorry to for yelling at you,I mean if we can keep this up we encounter new friends and adventures".Buttercup side as she gave Blossom a thumbs up.

"So that means you'll come with me in the journey".

"DUH".Everybody said.

"Well let's eat this fish and gets some shut eye".After dinner everyone went to sleep piling on eachother

* * *

Blossom woke up and felt something on her waist...it was Buttercups leg. (You thought it was Brick)

She push her legs off of her and it landed on Butches got up and looked at everybody that scattered around eachother.

"Aren't they peaceful...Blossom trailed off on her sentence...WAKE UP YOU MAGGOTS WE DON'T GOT ALL DAY ONLY 4 DAYS LEFT UNTIL OUR PARTNERS ARE AWAKE".

Everyone jumped and ran off screaming."Ok I admit it it was only one cupcake".Everyone looked at Bubbles confused.

"Oh".Bubbles chuckled nervously

"I'm going outside to stretch".Buttercup went out with her hands behind her head.

Everyone was quiet until.

"Uhhh guys you may wanna come out here".Buttercup said as the guys went out and was shocked.A giant and I mean GIGANTIC Pyramid was outside.

"Ok how did this giant pyramid get here it wasn't here before".Bubbles said as everyone slowly looked at Blossom.

"Ok doesn't mean I have demonic powers doesn't mean I did this".She said carefully.

"Ok I have a solution".Everyone looked at Boomer.

"Ok...somebody had magic beans and threw them outside and planted a giant pyramid".Everybody gave Boomer a What-The-Fuck face.

"Wow if seems we got a smart person in the group ".Brick said sarcastically.

"Yeah if I do say so myself".

His brothers pretend to cough and said idiot.

"Weeell what know".Butch said looking bored.

"Wait I think I've seen this before in my book".The Book appeared without saying those simple words and Blossom looked through the pages.

"Wow your really getting good at that".Buttercup said.

"Ugh if only I could find out faster".The Book started to turn the pages on its own until it stop at a page with a pyramid on it.

"Hey look it's called the Pyramid of Userkaf".

"User what now".Butch said with the most stupidest face ever.

"Oh my god...the pyramid complex of Userkaf was built c. 2490 BC for the pharaoh Userkaf, founder of the 5th dynasty of Egypt. It is located in the pyramid field at Saqqara, on the north-east of the step pyramid of Djoser. Some say a mysterious person placed an enchanted item in this pyramid,so only one person can hold that item. But be warned to make sure this item doesn't gets in the wrong hands that person booby trap the pyramid,so only that person that can hold that item will be the most worthy person in the world, THIS IS A WARNING SO BE WARNED".Blossom closed the book, and there was silence.

"Well let's go".Buttercup and Butch ran top find an entrance.

"Uhhh Bloss does it have any information to an entrance".Said Buttercup.

"There should be".Blouson ran to Buttercup while Butch finds a door or something.

"FOUND IT".Butch yelled.

Everyone went silent when they saw a black cave door.

"Well ladies first".The boys girls gave them a -o-.

"That is just cold"They said.

"Ok, Ok what about a partner".Blossom said as Bubbles and Boomer partnered,Buttercup and Butch leaves Blossom and Brick.

"Ok ready all together".Everyone went in the dark cave where it had stairs going down.

When they reach down at the bottom of they saw the paths,the of them.

"Ok one of these leads us to the enchanted item, but watch out for booby traps".Everyone nodded and went separate ways.

* * *

With the Reds

"Man this place is so scary".Said Blossom,she didn't know she was holding Bricks hand.

"Umm Blossom".

"Yeah".Brick looked at their hands.

"Oh do you mind".

When they were walking they stopped and heard something over and over.

"You hear that".

"Yeah hold on...Lumos".She said looked around and saw something that caught her eye.

"Hey Brick what's that".

"I don't know bring the light closer".They bringer it closer and loser,until they stopped in their tracks and was shocked what it was...it was a...a*gulp*...Dragon.

"Ok let's not try to wake it if we do it might eat us".

"Yeah thanks for stating that captain obvious".Brick gave her a ignored it.

They walked around the dragon and saw light at the end of the cave.

"YES".Brick quickly covered his mouth,but the dragon didn't wake smacked Brick in the back of his head.

"Sorry".

"Almost there".They were about to run to the light until a tail blocked there turned around slowly and saw the dragon on all four feet.

"This close". Brick dragon launch fire and they dodged it,it glide it's tail and made them trip.

"Blossom what now".Brick looked at Blossom that was meditating.

"This is the NOT FUCKING TIME TO MEDITATE".Blossom didn't listen until the dragon launch around Blossom but surprise,surprise...she sucked the dragon fire and put her hands together.

"Mouth of a dragon".And literally she had a mouth like a dragon and shot at the dragon that was burnt (like Kaoru's burnt cooking) in the dragon wimpered and ran off,Blossom mouth was back to normal.

"H-how did you do that".

"It's part of the transformation,in this type of transformation I'm nature".Brick looked surprise and scratched his neck.

"Well that explains alot".

"Come on".They both followed the light and went ahead.

* * *

With the Greens

"Man I'm loving this journey already".Said Buttercup as she put her hands in the air.

"I know".Butch put his hands behind his back.

There was silence until Buttercups felt something on her head.

"Hey is there something on my head?".Butch looked on her head an stopped at his tracks and it look like he saw a ghost...as if he did...maybe.

"What".

"Buttercup don't move but there is a Tarantula on your head so-".

"AHHHHHHH GET IT OFF ME AHHHHH".Butch swipe that thing off her head and it went into a hole,and Buttercup was on Butches back.

"If you don't mind can you get off my back".Buttercup hop off his back.

"Sorry".

"Your afraid of spiders".

"...yeah...".

"Me too...I mean you just saw me freak out too when I saw on your head".

"Hey do you feel...I don't know...itchy".

"Now that you mentioned it I feel REAL itchy".

"*GASP* Butch...".Her voice was going high..."Don't move".

"Why-".

"I said don't make any sudden move".Butch saw all the eyes wide.

"What do we do".

"Ok do you have anything wet in your pockets...please tell me you do".She said quietly.

"I got some whipes in my pocket".Buttercup slowly went to his pockets but Butch stopped her.

"Wait".

"What".

"You know these are baby spiders right".He said nervously.

"Yeah".Buttercup said nervously.

"Then where's the mama".

Buttercup eyes wide,until something behind them aired on behind turned their heads slowly seeing seeing a giant spider behind them.

"Gotta bigger wipe".

"Nope".

"AHHHH RUUUUUN".They both run brushing of the baby spiders of of them until they saw a light at the end of the cave.

"There hurry before-".She couldn't finish her sentence cause her feet got caught in a web.

"BUTTERCUP".He ran to Buttercup,so the spider shot a Web at him but he caught it and swung it at the spider and trapped it in its own untied the Web on Buttercup.

"You ok".

"Yeah come on we gotta find the others".They went towards the light and disappeared.

* * *

With the Blues

"Wow everytime in a dark cave,I always and I mean always have a bad feeling".Boomer said.

"Yeah but still even though I should be scared*splash*scared right now*splash*it's reall*splash*fun.

"Ok you*splash*hear that*splash*noise*splash*".

"No-*splash*w tha-*splash*you said*splash it*splash*I hear alot*splash*of*splash*of*splash*splashing".They both stopped and noticed that they were in...Water.

"Where's this water coming from".They walked through but Boomer felt something by his leg.

"Hey something touched my leg".Then Bubbles felt something gliding on her leg.

"Is it me cause the water is getting higher and something is touching my leg".

But little did they know something came up behind them and growled fiercely and they both started walking fast,but can't cause of the water.

"Look the entrance if we can get pass through water we can hurry".Bubbles tried to swim but cant.

"Water not the only thing I'm afraid of,look".Boomer pointed back at the creature and kept on swimming water was rising and rising until it rise below their sea creature was catching up.

"Boomer,the water,what are we gonna do".The water rise to their necks.

"Swim as fast as you can".

"Boomer the light".Boomer started to panick.

"NO,NO DON'T GO TO THE LIGHT".

"NOT THAT LIGHT,THAT LIGHT".She pointed at the entrance and swam fast,but the creature was catching up,and so does the water rise to their chins.

"BOOMER HOLD YOU BREATH WE'RE GOING UNDER".Boomer nodded and puffed his cheeks and went under water and so did swam as fasted as they can,but the creature caught Bubbles foot,Boomer swam to Bubbles and kicked it in the both swam and went to the light.

* * *

Everyone went through the light at the same saw Buttercup and Butch panting and saw Boomer and bubbles wet."HEY GUYS".They saw Blossom and ran up to them."Ok if you don't wanna talk about that's fine but...WHAT WAS THAT".Everyone agreed with her reaction."YEAH,ME AND BUTCH GOT CHASED BY BIG MAMA...LITERALLY"."Me and Boomer got chased by a sea creature"."Is that why your wet"."For now on if we encounter mystical creatures we calling it mystical trap,agreed"."Agreed".Everyone was about to say something until he saw something."Hey look somethings on those stairs".Everyone looked where Boomer was pointing walked up there carefully followed by the was closed to the light that shines from the saw a squared box on a stone,she opened it and saw a diamond shaped necklace(it's the color of Bricks eyes)she feels like stairs he seen it awed in was about to grab until she had an headache.

 ***Blossoms Mind***

 **A little girl came in a room."Mommy,daddy said foods ready".The little girl known as Blossom saw her mommy in her jewelry box,she awed in exitement."I'll be coming down,just a minute"."Mommy looked at all the jewelry you have"."Yes and one day when I'm not here this will be all yours"."No mommy I don't wanna be greedy".Blossom sat on her mothers lap and saw a beautiful ruby necklace diamond shaped."Oooo look mommy what's this"."Oh that shouldn't be there"."Why"."This necklace has true powers,it's called The Cherry Flower,it was passed on to me by my mother"."Ohhhh"."And well since your training is complete,you can have it"."Really"."Yes but not yet I'm afraid you might loose it...but when your not here I'm keeping it so where very safe someday you might find,...and you might have to...oh nevermind the point is its all yours".Thank you mommy"."Your welcome...my little cherry blossom".**

 ***Back to reality***

Blossom was back in reality.

"I...know this necklace".Everyone looked at Blossom.

"The person from my book was my...mother".Everyone was surprised.

"She must have brought those creatures to protect the necklace...this necklace is called The Cherry Flower,my mother must have brought here...for me".

"Well what are you waiting for grab it".Brick pushed Blossom to the necklace and grabbed put it around her neck,and suddenly the necklace changed into a ruby heart.

"Good we got the necklace now let's get outta here...we only got 4 days till out family wakes up from that spell".Buttercup ran down the stairs until...

"Uhhh guys we gotta problem".Everyone went where Buttercup was,where the Dragon,Spider,and Sea Creature going up the stairs.

"What are we gonna do I'm to cute to die".Boomer dramatically cried.

"OK EVERYONE TRANSFORM".

"ROLLING MIYAKO".

"POWERED KAORU".

"POWERPUFF GIRLS Z"

"HARD BRICK".

"EXPLOSIVE BOOMER".

"STRONG BUTCH".

"ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z".

Everyone stood there waiting for them to attack but they didn't was confused and just stood there.

There was complete silence till the sea creature pointed at Blossom.

"You".She sound like a lady with a husky voice.

"Me".She the Dragon spoked up.

"Yes you,are you...Princess Blossom".The dragon sounded too mature.

"Ummm yes".Blossom guys looked at Blossom confused,they could only hear the noises the mystical Creatures making.

The creatures kneeled down."We are sorry for hurting you...that was are job...to protect the necklace...for you,my Princess".The spider sounded alittle normal in a lady kind of voice.

"It's ok...but ummm can you help me and my friends,we trying to find a way out of here".The creatures nodded.

"My,Princess follow us and you can continue your journey".The Dragon the meantime the creatures went through a cave exit.

"You may continue My,Princess have good on your journey to the Lake of Youth".The dragon said.

"Excuse but what is the lake of youth".Blossom asked.

"The lake of youth is a lake that turns you young,but if you drink too much you'll be ageing back to your young self as a newborn".The spider said.

"If we ever get into that kind of trouble,is there a cure for it".Blossom asked.

"Yes my,Princess but it's asked very diffucult task to accomplish...you see you have to get a drop of sunlight from the sun,some say a flower called the Cherry Flower was made by the sun".Blossom was surprised thats what her necklace was called."Azerath-Metreon-Sinthose".The Book appeared in Blossoms arms."Show me The Legendary Cherry Flower".The pages turned on its own,but stopped at a golden flower.

 _"The Cherry Flower is not just any flower but a magical flower that was made by the one day a group of guards found it,and digged it from the flower was for a sick queen that was pregnant,until then there was this beautiful baby girl,with luxurious red hair,her name was Blossom-".Blossom closed the book._

"Hey wait a minute there was still more to read".Boomer said.

"I know how the story goes".

"My,Princess you better hurry".The dragon said as they walk was about to walk away along with the group when she didn't wanted those creatures to suffer in a cave.

"HEY WAIT".The creatures turned around.

"Yes my,princess".They all said.

"Maybe you can come with us,we do need some extra help".

"It's our honor My,Princess".

"Well what are we waiting for lets go,LAKE OF YOUTH HERE WE COME".Buttercup and Butch ran off but everybody else was staring at them but they came back.

"Ummm what direction".Blossom pointed north.

"Thanks".Next up is the Lake Of Youth.


	8. Baby Ruffs

It was a long journey through the desert,which was no problem,cause the sea creature splashed water on everybody to keep cool,through an ice age,which was no problem,cause the dragon let everybody warm on his next back,there was a Cliffy,which was no problem,the spider used it's webs so we can cross cliffy hills,the creatures were very helpful until they cross over a tropical forest.

"Wow this place is beautiful".Said Bubbles with amazement.

"Look at all the flowers".Blossom pointed at a blue ocean flower.

"Hey look at that one".Buttercup pointed at a lime green flower.

"Wow this place is amazing...hey maybe we can go here on the weekends sometimes".Everyone agreed on that idea.

"Excuse me but where do we find the Lake Of Youth".Blossom asked the dragon.

"It should be right through there,but be careful my,princess some of these flowers are dangerous".The sea creatures warned.

"Then how will we know which one of these flowers are dangerouse".Asked Blossom.

"Well some of these flowers have colorful auras that only you can see,but some of these flowers has dark auras that means those are the ones you should be looking out for".The spider said.

"Thank you but you three stay here near the entrance,I don't want you to get hurt".The group turned to her and gave her a What-the-fuck face.

"WHAT ABOUT US".They said.

"Hehe let's just continue".

They entered into a type of garden.

"Ok nobody touches the flowers,they told me I'm the only one that can see if they have dark,or light auras".Everyone nodded.

"I can't believe you still in this nature transformation".Brick said.

"I know".Blossom looked at her cape.

"Hey guys look this one seems-".Boomer pointed at a butterfly came by the plant ate that butterfly and you can hear it swallow it.

Boomer turned around and said,"Y-you saw that right".Everyone was frightened,and went where Blossom was.

"Hey look".Blossom pointed at some flowers that had light auras.

"It's ok to touch these".

"Man I need to go,is there any bathroom here".Buttercup whispered in Butches eyes was wide opened.

"I gotta go what,to do the what,in the what now,hehe I'll just hold it".Everyone went to the group of flowers.

"Wow that's strange I wonder why some of these flowers have auras".Blossom was thinking why until the book came and dropped in her arms,it turned the pages by itself and stopped in a page with a forest."Hey its the same forest we're in right now...it says _Some of these flowers have powers like any other,Some people used them for spells but some flowers are really dangerouse,they can affect,possess or kill if anyone is around them,somebody eats or drink these kind of flowers in the lake of youth they can affect that persons personality,so be warned..."._

"Wow this book is really helpful".Bubbles said.

"Hey look that's one of the flowers,see it has a light aura".Blossom pointed at a yellow flower with gold stripes.

"*sniffs*ooo it smells like lemomade".Boomer said,with a dreamily sigh.

"They also have a scent of smell".Blossom was about to pick it up until she saw something that caught her eye.

"Hey guys look,that way".Everyone followed all followed Blossom where it leaded to a shimmering lake.

"This must be the Lake Of Youth".Boomer said.

"Wow it looks so beautiful doesn't it".Said Bubbles with a smile.

"Yeah but we can't stare hear long,dark aura flowers can be pretty dangerous just like the one with Boomer".

But little did they know that a big Venus fly trap flower was creeping up unnotice,but Blossom called Bricks name jusf in time.

"BRICK".Brick turned around and ran off to the girls,but accidentally fall in the lake.

"Brick,hold on".Boomer and Butch jumped in the lake and grabbed him.

"You ok".Buttercup asked.

"Yeah,but if that thing eats us,we won't be".Butch pointed at the plant that was gigantic.

"Don't worry..Incendio".Blossom aimed at the plant and it burned to the ground.

"Wow you are really getting good at that".Buttercup said with a thumbs up.

"Thanks,now boys you ready".Blossom turned to fhe boys but they weren't there.

"Boys".Blossom was confused until she heard a familiar voice,and I mean a really familiar voice.

"Bwossom down here".A childish voice,and Blossom was shocked to see 3 year old toddlers.

"B-brick".Blossom stuttered.

"B-boomer".

"B-Butch".

"Up".Bubbles pick Boomer up and he clapped his hands with joy.

"They must have drink some water from the lake".Blossom picked up baby Brick,so did Buttercup with baby Butch.

"Bwossom are you otay".Said baby Brick.

"Yes,but we have to turned you back to boys".Blossom said.

"Come on Blossom can we play with them for alittle while".Bubbles said while with Boomer.

"Come on Blossom you gotta admit Butch is so cute".

"Well now that you mentioned it Brick is soo adorable".Blossom tickled Brick and he laughed with joy.

"Can we pway now".Said Boomer.

"Awww okay what do you wanna play".Said Bubbles.

"TAG".They yelled.

"Well you better run".Buttercup started chasing Butch.

"We're gonna get you".They played until they got Boomer and Butch but Blossom still didn't find Brick.

"Ok where are you,you little rascal".Blossom looked behind trees,and bushes.

"Bwossom up hwere".Blossom looked up and Brick was on a tree.

"Brick get down here,before you get hurt".

"Gotta get me-".He was unable to finish his sentence cause he turned into a baby.

"AHHHHH BLOSSOM,BLOSSOM".Bubbles and Buttercup were yelling to Blossom.

"They turned into babys".Bubbles yelled.

"I know and Brick is on a tree".Blossom pointed at baby Brick.

"I'm gonna climb up there and get him ok stay here".

Baby Brick was dangling from a tree branch and was about to fall.

"Don't worry Brick I'm coming".Baby Brick started crying. (Ok I need more ideas...I'M TRYING HERE)

The branch breaked and in alittle time Blossom caught Brick,but was still crying.

"Shhhh don't worry I'm here".Blossom started singing.

* * *

 **Evening is a-falling, so rest your weary head**

 **Don't cry little baby, sleep tight in your bed**

 **The jaquins are a-nestling, way up in the trees**

 **(Until yellow light formed around her and her cape turned yellow,and her hair was in to big braids on each of her shoulders,everything changed into yellow.)**

 **The scent of springtime flowers floating on the breeze**

 **The full moon is a-shining in the sky above**

 **Hush now little darling, bundled up with love**

* * *

"I love you Blossom".Baby Brick said.

"AWWWWW".They all said.

"Ok now we're gonna have to bring these baby ruffs to normal,Blossom can you use the book".Buttercups hair was being pulled by baby Butch.

"The creatures said we can't use the book it said use the drop of the sun".

"Come on Blossom,it could've had been another kingdom with a king or a queen with a magical baby with that heals while singing a song that-".Bubbles covered her mouth

"Ok Buttercup that's enough".

"Weeell that's not what I think cause I had this dream-".

"A dream".

"Buttercup shh let her finish".

"Well I heard this song that can heal anything,but,just like in the story a little baby girl with magical hair was...was...me".

There was a whole lot of silence until.

"I knew that".Everyone looked at Buttercup.

"Ok put the baby's down on my hair and wrap it around them and I'll sing the song or something,but we gotta hurry".

They put the babys down and wrapped her hair around them.

* * *

 **Flower, gleam and glow**  
 **Let your power shine**  
 **Make the clock reverse**  
 **Bring back what once was mine**

 **Her hair started to glow.**

 **Heal what has been hurt**  
 **Change the Fates' design**  
 **Save what has been lost**  
 **Bring back what once was mine**

 **What once was mine**

* * *

When Blossom stopped singing nothing happened to them.

"Nothing happened".

"Man".

They all got up and turned the other way.

"Man I knew it wouldn't work".

"At least ed she tried".They all sighed until...

"What are yall upset about".They all know that rough voice anywhere.

"Guys your back to-".The couldn't finish their sentence cause they were naked.

"AHHHHHHHH PUT SOME CLOTHS ON".

"I'M BLIND".Blossom covered her eye.

"I NEED BLEACH".Buttercup ran in circles

" I TOO YOUNG TO SEE THIS".

"Well where do we get cloths".Everyone looked at Bubbles.

"What".

"Bubbles can you make some cloths out of anything in this forest".

"Sure".Bubbles when to find some leaves and find some vines and sewed some leaves together.

"Here you go".Bubbles gave the boys man skirts that were made out of leave.

"Thanks Bubbles".They said.

"You're welcome".With alittle blush.

"Now let's get outta here".

Blossom leaded the way put where the creature were.

"Sorry we were in there so long".Blossom said.

"No worries My,Princess".The dragon said.

"You know what you can call me Blossom for now".

"As you wish".Said the spider.

"Hey Blossom I forgot about your appearance,your a blonde just like me".Said Bubbles.

"Oh I didn't notice,now what am I".

"Ooo your a girl".Everyone looked at Boomer.

"Anyway,let's see...how did you feel when you were with Brick on the tree.

"Say what now...when was I on the tree".Brick said with a confused face.

"Hush brick the grown ups are talking".Said Bubbles.

"Hey".He pouted and sat criss cross.

"Well actually I was trying to comfort him to calm him too".

"So maybe this is comfort".

"Well we can talk about this on the rest of the journey we have a long way ahead of us".They all started walking along the way of of the garden.

What things lurk along the journey.


	9. The Village of Cityville

Hey, guys, I've been taking so long cause I've deleted a chapter and made this one so enjoy:)

* * *

While roaming for miles, the girls and guys were complaining about how hot it was...we were in a desert.

"Man why is it so hot".Complained Boomer.

"Because we're in a desert, you FUCKING IDIOT".Butch said with anger.

"Why can't we use the sea creature".Complain Buttercup.

"Her water evaporates every time she uses it".Said Bubbles.

"Oh yeah, I forgot".Everyone was silent until...

"Hey what about Blossom she can just whip up a spell compared to water".Said, Boomer.

"Wow, Boomer that's the first time in your life you said something smart".Said Brick.

"...Well, I'll take that as a compliment".He replied.

"Wait a minute how come your not hot anyway Bloss".Said Brick.

"Might be because I'm a demon the book said my dad ruled the down world, so it might have been hot down there".

"Ok, ok we get it but why didn't you say anything".Said Bubbles.

"You guys didn't ask".Everyone dropped to the ground anime style dumbfounded.

"Ok let's see what I can do...Azerath-Mentreon-Sinthose".The book appeared in Blossom's gathered around quickly.

"Ok here we go but the water will blast out of my hand so you going first".Butch said

"ME REMEBER GIRLS GO FIRST".Yelled Buttercup.

"No, I should go first".

"NO ME".

"NO ME".

"NO ME".

"NO ME".

"NO ME".

"Ok, what about everyone huddle up and I'll blast the water on all of you ok".

Everyone even the creatures huddled up."We're ready".They all said.

"AGUAMENTI".Blossom let go of her hand and water blasted out of her hand and on to them, then she stopped, they were fully hydrated.

"Wow, that was refreshing".Said, Boomer.

"But really are we going the right way I mean...WERE IN A DESERT FOR PEEKS SAKES".Yelled Butch.

"Yeah too bad we can't find a-".Brick couldn't finish his sentence when Bubbles yelled.

"VILLIAGE".

"Yeah too bad we can't find a village".

"No dumbass she means a village over there, and a big one".Buttercup pointed at the direction of a village.

"WELL LET'S GO".Yelled Boomer, They all ran to the village.

* * *

At village

"Wow, this place is so beautiful".Said Bubbles.

"I know...hey maybe we can spend the night here if they got any house to spare".Said Buttercup.

"Yeah, I rather spend the night here instead of walking 2,000 miles across a desert".Said were all walking around when Blossom asked a question.

"Hey you guys, I'm not sure if this is the time to ask but...why didn't you guys use your belts to transform and fly across the desert".Everyone stopped with wide boys face palm there selfs a couple of girls were just shocked they never thought of that."Let's just find someone to hook us up".Blossom said.

Everyone started walking and walking trying to find someone to help them find a place to spend the night, while they were walking a boy, age 13 walked to them with a smirk on his face."Hello, welcome to Cityville(that's right I went there)and I guess you guys are looking for a place to stay".The guy was a blonde, and to the looks of it, he looks like a spoiled brat."Actually yes, we were looking for somewhere that's comforting and with three rooms with twin beds in each".Blossom said blonde boy looks over at blossom and his smirk grew bigger."Well, well you look mighty fine to me if I do say so myself".Everyone was shocked by what he just said, Butch and Buttercup was about to fight this guy, Brick started to feel butterflies in his stomach."Excuse me".Blossom questioned."I just like blondes and red heads, that blonde over there to perky"."Hey, I'm not perky you jackass".Boomer said."He was talking about Bubbles dumb-ass".Butch said."Oh...wait a minute don't talk about her like that"."And I'm not a blonde I'm just...trasnformed into a blonde, I'm still a red head".

"Oh well even better...well since you're single, may I ask you out".He said flirtatiously.

"Umm...sorry but ummm...i...already have a boyfriend".Blossom can believe she said that everyone was shocked.

"Really who".The blonde said.

"Ummm".Blossom looked around then she spotted grabbed Brick's arm.

"Brick, Brick is my boyfriend".

"SAY WHAT".Everyone yelled giving everyone in the village attention.

"Oh really, prove it".Blossom and Brick's eyes were wide open, but suddenly blossom kissed brick on the cheek and they both blushed.

"See, proof happy now".Blossom said with a fake smile.

"No...kiss each other on...the lips".Everyone eyes were wide opened except for the creatures.(Don't forget they were there on their journey).

Blossom turned to Brick with her hands on his shoulders and quickly peck a kiss on his lips, Brick and Blossoms face became eye's and mouths were wide.

"See, happy NOW".The Blonde boy scowled and just accepted the proof she gave him."Fine...follow me to your house".They all followed the blonde boy to a house 3 stories high and really wide, it had pretty flowers on each of the windows with a bench as a swing with a white door on the porch."Wow this place is great, we'll just spend the night here".Blossom said with a smile."Yeah, whatever".The blonde boy said while walking away glaring at went in and saw a couch on a chair beside it with a lamp on a table, the kitchen had a white stove and a washer beside it, and with a fridge with food, a TV on the wall, and finally stairs that go to the three rooms with twin beds.

The creatures said they'll sleep outside for the night and was silent until Buttercup broke it.

"What...just...happened".She said.

"I don't know and I didn't like it".

"Well, at least he's gone now".Bubbles made a small smile on her face.

"Yeah...now I know how annoying boys can be, Bubbles".Everyone looked at Blossom.

"I can't believe I've been so desperate for love didn't know there will be so many jerks in the world...I hate love now*sigh*I'm going up stairs, see ya".When she went upstairs everyone had a sad look on their face."I feel bad for Blossom".Bubbles said with a sad expression."Should we let her calm down"?Buttercup said.

"Yeah let's give her some space".Butch said before he went in the kitchen, then Boomer went outside to see if the creatures were okay, then Bubbles and Buttercup left to get supplies for tonight like food, and was only Brick who was deep in thoughts ' _Man I feel bad for Blossom,shes my friend and friends keep friends if she hates love does she hate us?Love is complicated when you're not loved, or when you're living in the streets.I should go check on her no matter what'._

Brick walked upstairs to see if she was okay when he heard somebody was Blossom in the next hid behind the door so he won't be spotted."Mother if you can hear me...I don't know what to do...all of this is too much, that I'm a dem on, a princess, and ...and I don't know who my father is...things are just hard...but not hard with my friends...Bubbles and Buttercup are sweet and always there for me...until the boys came into our lives...they don't seem mean or rude, they're just misunderstood,...Boomer is the sweet one, you care about other people and not selfish,...Butch is the tough one where everybody thinks he's mean and cold, but I don't think that he's just tough on outside but sweet on the inside,...and finally the most caring and charming person out of all three...Brick...Brick is not like other people cause he gets me...I was afraid we could never be friends in the future, but he's my friend and friends help friends no matter what".Brick felt a tear running down his cheek and smiled.

"So mother I hope you're hearing me but I just wanna know the truth...and that everything will be okay...bye mom".Blossom opened her just remembered why she was here, so he knocked on the door."Blossom you okay"."Ummm yeah"."I heard you talking to your...mother".Blossom turned red in embarrassment."Ummm yeah I was"."You know if you need some company you always got me, giggled."Yeah, thanks, Brick"."...Brick"."Yeah"."Will my father Alazar...like me"."Of course, who doesn't".She smiled turned into a frown."All the boys that rejected back home in Townsville".Brick really wanted to cheer her up."Blossom look...I know your father will like...for 8 yrs he saw you growing up...I know he'll love you...because...we all love you know matter what you look like".Blossom was crying and hugged really did had the greatest friend in the world."Thank you"."You're welcome...as long as you know the way...nothing can stand in your way".Blossom looked very happy but he wasn't done yet with his pep talk.

* * *

 **Feel the Light**

 **Jennifer Lopez**

 **Brick: Here I go here I go**  
 **Feel better now feel better now**  
 **Here I go here I go**  
 **It's better now feel better now**

 **Do you remember when we fell under**  
 **Did you expect me to reason with thunder**  
 **I still remember when time was frozen**  
 **What seemed forever was just a moment**  
 **Hurry up, hurry up**  
 **There's no more waiting**  
 **We're still worth saving**

 **Blossom: Feel the light**  
 **Shining in the dark of night**  
 **Remember what we forgot**  
 **I know it's a long shot**  
 **But we're bringing it all back we're bringing it all back**  
 **Feel the light**  
 **Shining like the stars tonight**  
 **Remember what we forgot**  
 **I know it's a long shot**  
 **But we're bringing it all back we're bringing it all back**

 **Brick and Blossom: Here I go here I go**  
 **Feel better now feel better now**  
 **Here I go here I go**  
 **It's better now feel better now**

 **I still remember when things were broken**  
 **But put together the cracks will closin'**

 **Blossom: Hurry up hurry up**  
 **There's no more waiting**  
 **We're still worth saving**

 **Feel the light**  
 **Shining in the dark of night**  
 **Remember what we forgot**  
 **I know it's a long shot**  
 **But we're bringing it all back we're bringing it all back**

 **Brick: Feel the light**  
 **Shining like the stars tonight**  
 **Remember what we forgot**  
 **I know it's a longshot**  
 **But we're bringing it all back we're bringing it all back**

 **Blossom: You and I can have it all tonight**  
 **So let's bring it back it to light**  
 **Now we have another chance to fly**  
 **Another chance to make it right**

 **Feel the light**  
 **Shining in the dark of night**  
 **Remember what we forgot**  
 **I know it's a long shot**

 **(Blossom floated in the air and a Fuschia color surrounded her, the transformation was complete and everything changed into a fuschia hair was in two pigtails, her eyes were pinker than her normal eyes)**

 **Blossom and Brick: Feel the light**  
 **Shining like the stars tonight**  
 **Remember what we forgot**  
 **I know it's a long shot**  
 **But we're bringing it all back we're bringing it all back**

 **Here we go here we go**  
 **Feel better now feel better now**

 **Here we go, here we go**  
 **It's better now feel better now**

* * *

They ended up hugging."Hey, Brick...were you planning on this".

"Maybe".He said with a smirk.

"Well, thanks".

"And look you transformed again...how did you feel".

"...Happy...cause you here".Brick blushed a little before telling her if they can wander around the village.

* * *

"Hey, look at all this jewelry".Brick and Blossom were at a jewelry store.

"Yeah, they're beautiful...just like you".Blossom blushed harder but her gaze was still on the jewelry until a man came towards them.

"Why hello, see anything you like".He said.

"Ummm no thank you we came here to look-".She couldn't finish her sentence when she gazed upon magnet bracelets that were in Red, Green, and Blue.

"Umm, how much do those magnet bracelets cost".Blossom pointed out.

"Oh well lucky for you, they on sale, but a pretty lady like you should have them".He said with a smile.

"Oh, but I don't have any money".

"We let's just say these are on the house".He took the Red, Green, and Blue bracelets and gave it to Blossom.

"Thank you so much, I hope you have a nice day".She waved good bye the man and was jumping up and down.

"What are those for anyway".Brick asked.

"You'll see".She said with a went back to the house to see everyone busy.

"Hey guys, how was your day".

''Good, but nun of us don't know how to cook, and I don't have the proper things to cook, so I can't cook either".Bubbles was a really good cooker she makes desserts and food and Buttercup...well you know Buttercup.

"Hmmm...maybe I can cook, I mean it's not that hard, but I can try".Everyone looked at Blossom before went in the kitchen and started cooking.

 _3 minutes later_...

"BLOSSOM ARE YOU DONE YET".Yelled Buttercup.

"NO".She replied.

"Man it takes her this long to cook".Butch nodded in agreement.

"Guys it's only been 3 minutes have you ever heard of...patient".Brick sarcastically said.

"Yeah, and you know what somethings smells really good should we check on her".Boomer said.

"Yeah, let's check how she's doing I bet it's a mess in there".They all walked in a kitchen and their mouths dropped in shock.

The table was full of food like it was a whole buffet on the table and with a gravy boat".

"Oh hey guys food is ready, I'm gonna bring some food for the creature".(Don't know how to spell it when people mean food is ready).

"How did you bake this in 3 minutes".Said Bubbles.

"Don't know but it was fun see ya".Blossom left with a pile of food to bring for the creatures.

"Well, I'm not gonna stand and look at it I'm starving".Buttercup sat down and put a turkey in her sat and began to eat talking randomly about random stuff.

* * *

Outside

"Hey guys I brought you some food to eat, you know I didn't forget you guys your family too".Blossom put down the plates of food to each creature.

"You know I never knew your real names, what are they".They were silent.

"We don't have names".Said the sea creature.

"Oh...well how about I give you names...hmmm let's see...I'll call you Sedalia, Twilight, and Charmander".(Sea Creature:Sedalia,Spider:Twilight,Dragon:Charmander)

"Blossom".Said Twilight.

"Yes".Blossom looked up to Twilight.

"Why are you being so...caring to us...were monsters-".

"Let me stop you right...I'm a monster, and monsters care about monsters, I'm not like those Princess that are spoiled, I care about everyone and everything".

"That's right".Familiar voices turned around and saw the boys and the girls.

"Hey, guys".Said Blossom

"We just came out here to apologize about last time at the cave...sorry about kicking you in the face Sedalia".Boomer said with a sad look.

"Yeah and sorry about that web Twilight".Butch said while scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay".They said.

"Well right now let's get some shut eye".They all nodded and went inside.

"They creatures huddled up on Charmander for warmth."Good night".Blossom said to the creatures.

* * *

Inside

"Okay I've sorted out whos partnered so it's Bubbles, and Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch, Me, and Brick, alright let's move".They all went up stairs and into their rooms.

 _30 minutes later_...

Everyone was asleep, but Blossom wasn't, she was struggling, she couldn't happens if they came here for nothing, or was this whole thing a couldn't stop turning, Until she woke up and couldn't sleep, so she got up from her bed and went to Bricks and laid woke up and notice she was struggling in her sleep so he put his arm around her waist but she was still struggling, the last thing he did to calm her down is that he kissed her on the most shocking thing happen was that she calmed down, he couldn't believe it so he just went to sleep with his arm around her waist and drifted to sleep.

It was morning and then the sun hit the through the windows and on two Blossom and woke up and notice Blossom want in the bed with him.

"Where is she".Brick suddenly heard the door was hair was down and it looks like she was wearing different clothes...she was wearing a gown.

"Good morning".She said with a small smile.

"Good morning...is it still early".Brick asked.

"Yeah...".Blossom sat in the bed with Brick.

"So what know".

"I don't know...wanna help me with breakfast".Brick hesitated before he headed downstairs quietly so they won't wake anybody up even the creatures both started to get supplies for the food they're gonna was a whole lot of silence.

"Brick".Blossom broke the silence.

"Yeah".

"Remember what happened yesterday with that blonde boy".

"Yeah".Brick didn't like where this was going".

"Not to make it feel awkward but how did you feel about the...you know...kiss".Bricks eyes widen and he blushed.

"Ummm I think it was sorta...nice...because-'.

"You don't have to answer it if you don't want to".She Brick notice, she de-transformed back to herself.

"Hey, how did you de-transformed".He asked.

"Oh...um...I've managed to turn back to normal by saying those words".

"Oh...so what are you gonna do when you reunite with your family".Blossom was silent.

"Are you gonna leave us".Blossom head shot up.

"No, no, no, no, I'm not I promise".

"Then why are you doing this".Blossom's eyes widen.

"Blossom I want you to reunite with your family...you'll be more happy with them than with us".Blossom gave Brick a hug, but she didn't want to leave the gang.

"I'm not gonna leave you guys...we"ll figure it out soon enough...I mean we've got more things ahead of us...".Brick smiled and went back to, the gang woke up and headed straight to the kitchen."Wow, that smells good I know, but we need to hurry only 3 days till our families are awake".Said, Blossom, while eating her waffles."So Blossom how many more miles till we get there".Said, Butch, while stuffing a turkey leg in his mouth."Well when I read my book, I saw something strange".Everyone looked at Blossom.

"What was it".Asked Bubbles.

"Well, I saw where it says "DO NOT ENTER-MAD MANS LAIR" so we have to go the long way".Blossom said.

"How many miles is the long way".Asked Boomer.

"5,000 miles".Everyone spat out their drink at the same time.

"WTF".The greens said.

"I rather go where it says"DO NOT ENTER OR INTERFERE-MAD MANS LAIR" than go the long way".Boomer said as he wipes his mouth with a napkin.

"Well let's vote...who wants to go the long way".Nobody raised their hand.

"All who disagrees".Everyone raised their hand even Blossom.

"Well, the dangerous path it is...I wonder why it said do not enter".Blossom said while tapping her chin.

"Well let's just grabbed some stuff and food + clothes and get back on track*sniff*I haven't even shower".Buttercup said.

"Don't worry we all can shower...I bet theirs a spell for that".Everyone looked at Blossom smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for come on Blossom".Buttercup grabbed Blossom and went outside along goes the others.

"Ready".Everyone huddled and nodded.

"AGUAMENTI".Blossom blasted water at everybody and they washed their-selves.

"Wow, I feel cleaner".Boomer said.

"Well let's get ready and head out".Everyone nodded until they all stopped.

"Whats wrong".Blossom asked.

"How come you don't have to take a shower".

"I learned in my book demons have more hygiene than humans so they have to take a bath in 5 days so...I've got 3 more days left".Everyone was real jealous she didn't have to take a bath but shrugged it off and went and packed up for their journey.

When they were all done they all left the house clean and went out.

"So what now where do we go".Said Brick.

"Point Me'.Blossom said. A compass appeared in blossoms hand.

"Point Me too... _Mad Mans Lair_ ".When she said that everyone in the village gasped.

"Ummm why is everyone gasping".Said Buttercup.

"Well, we might a swell gasp too...*Gasp*".Said Butch.

"You dare to go to the Mad Mans Lair".Villager #1 gasped again.

"Whats wrong going to the Mad Mans Lair".Brick gasped again.

"WOULD EVERYONE STOP WITH THE GASPING, DAMN".Buttercup yelled.

"Well it's the only way to continue our journey, whats wrong to the...you know what".Blossom asked.

"That place is restricted, no one ever goes to that place...the last people that went there never came out alive...so we warn you".The gang looked at eacother.

"Eh we've been through worst".They said before they walked off.


	10. Mad Man That Went Mad

Well, It didn't take me that long to finish that last chapter so enjoy reading

* * *

While they roam they stopped in front of a mansion.

"Wow, this place is huge".Said Buttercup.

"I know".Said Butch.

"And it looks scary".Boomer was holding on to Bubbles who was scared too.

"Boomer you're such a sissy, I'm not scared".Buttercup snuck behind Butch.

"Boo".Buttercup whispered in his ear and he jumped.

"AHHHHHHH".Everyone looked at Butch.

"Man sees what you did Buttercup now I need new pants".Buttercup was laughing hard on the ground.

"Come on".Blossom lead the all were on the front rung the doorbell, it was a normally sounded doorbell,a man with red hair with glasses that had a cane with a ruby on the man was wearing an American flag shirt with white pants, and brown shoes,he had a wicked smile and had crooked white teeth.

"Why hello there...come in".He stepped out of our all followed house seemed a little normal cause his house was black and white but not that much.

"So why have you come here...I've never had guest before".He said.

"Ya think".Buttercup elbowed his rib making him holding his stomach.

"Well we just came here to pass through...you see were kinda in a hurry so if you can lead us to the exit we can be on our way".Blossom said confidently.

"Oh...well why can't you stay for the alittle bit for dinner".He suggested.

"Sorry, we've already eaten".Buttercup said.

"Oh...well you're not leaving so good luck".He smiled wickedly.

"What do you mean good luck".Butch man pressed the ruby on his cane.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea-AHHHHHHHHHHHH".They all fall through a trapped they hit the ground moan in pain.

"Man what the fuck happened".Butch rubbed his head.

"You have fallen into my _Mad_ room".A screen of the man appeared.

"LET US GO".Brick Yelled.

"Sorry I can't your my new guest".He said with a wicked smile on his face.

"...What are you gonna do to us".

"Oh don't worry, I'll explain to you...you see,you're here because of your being...tested".

"Tested?".Blossom repeated.

"Yes, but it will be for my entertainment so this...is my Mad room, you'll have to find how to find the exit to this place...if not...hahaha...youll stay in here...FOREVER...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...see you on the other side...OF HELL".The screen turned black and everyone was terrified.

"Don't worry at least we still have our-wait wheres are belts".Said Brick.

"Man this is gonna be harder than I thought without our belts".Said, Boomer.

"Well what now, he said test so".Blossom said, then suddenly there was a whole lot of water flooded on the floor.

"What the-where did this water come from".Said Buttercup.

"Might be one of his tests".Blossom said,

"How are we gonna escape water".Said was rising on their ankles.

"Well we better hurry, cause the water is rising quickly".Buttercup was starting to panic along with Butch.

"He said there was an exit somewhere but where".They all looked around for an exit.

"Where is that exit".They were really getting annoyed.

"HE RIPPED US OFF".Butch water was rising up their waist.

"What do we do know".Bubbles said.

"Maybe there is an exit but it hidden somewhere".Blossom looked around.

"HURRY THE WATER RISING TO OUR NECKS".They were all swimming even Charmander and Twilight, Sedalia is a sea creature.

"Everyone go under water".Blossom yelled.

"WHY".

"JUST DO IT".They all did what she commanded and went under Blossom lasted words were,"Mother...please help".Then she went under saw everyone was staring at something else...they were looking at her looks at her necklace too, it was glowing, then red light surrounded her, then the most shocking thing ever was that she turned into a...a MERMAID(again my imagination).They were all can breathe under water, but everyone can't hold their breaths for long, so Blossom thought of one thing to help them.

Blossom went over to Brick and...kissed was they didn't know that it will turn Brick into a merman everyone was losing their breaths so they have to hurry, so Blossom kissed the boys cheeks, and Brick kisses the girls cheeks and turned them into Mermaids and Merman.

"We need to hurry the creatures ca-wait how come you guys aren't drowning".Buttercup said.

"We're _Mystical_ Creatures".

"Ohhhh".

"Well, we need to find the exit but how-AHHHHHH".The water simply drained into a pipe and they all simply dropped on the ground.

"OKAY, YOU KNOW THAT HURTS WHEN YOU DO THAT".Yelled Butch.

"And how do we turn back to normal".Said Buttercup.

"We have to dry our tails".Said Blossom.

"With what".Said Brick.

"Maybe I've got a dry spell in my book...Azerath-Mentreon-Sinthose".The book appeared in Blossom's arms.

"Ena-guesta-dririe-expano".A wind of air was coming from Blossoms hand a and drying then they all went back to normal.

"Well being a merman was awesome".Boomer a big screen appeared.

"Well, no one has ever passed the first test...I guess you guys are special but 2 more test and you're free to go".Then the screen went black.

"Okay, guys get ready for the next test".They waited until everything started to shake and the walls were colliding together slowly.

"This must be one of his tests".

"Well, what know".

"We need something strong to hold it".They all tried to hold the walls from crushing them.

"Blossom put a spell or something".

"Ok...Azerath-Mentreon-Sinthose".Blossom search through the book quickly.

"ACCIO-SUMMON BIG ROCK".A rock appeared and made both walls stop colliding to each other.

"They won't last long but-".Blossom never get to finish her sentence when the walls begin to come apart.

"Well that was easy, see if Blossom wasn't here we be flat pancakes right now".Brick said.

"YEAH".Then a big screen appeared again.

"AHHHHHHHHH HOW COME YOUR STILL NOT DEAD".

"Because we have each other".

"And mostly we have her, so".

"Hmmmmmm...aha...well if hurting you will not help...then hurting pride will help".Then another screen showed the Rowdyruff Boys when they were villains.

"Whats that".Asked Bubbles.(Oh and remember the creatures still there just a reminder so you won't forget).

Oh no". The boys said.

"TAKE THAT DOWN".Brick yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH", Then the screen went black but the other one was still playing.

"What is it".Asked continued watching the screen.

 _On screen_

 _"Man no wonders being on the streets can be hard".They were walking along the streets at night._

 _"We need somewhere to eat".Brick said._

 _"Maybe we can ask somebody".Boomer said._

 _"Hey look there's a house over there".Butch pointed to a house._

 _"Let's go".They all ran and walked up on know knocked on the doorstep._

 _"hello".A man said, then looked down at the boys._

 _"Ummm excuse us but do you have anything-"._

 _"I'm sorry aren't you the RRB".He said curiously._

 _"...Yes".Then the man had a disgusted face._

 _"Sorry but-"._

 _"Look we're just hungry and-".Brick didn't finish his sentence when the man slapped him._

 _"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE YOU VILLAINS".Then the man slams the door behind him, Boomer ran and Butch to Brick with a swollen cheek._

 _"You okay".Asked Boomer, then helped Brick up._

 _"Yeah".Brick got up and walked away along with his were on the streets of Townsville.A car drove up to them and raced up on a puddle of water and splashed them then yell,"ASSHOLES".The boys didn't react then kept walking._

 _"I hate being a villain".Boomer said._

 _"I know".Butch._

 _"The Powerpuff Girls are lucky"._

 _Boomer and Butch looked at Brick._

 _"They get whatever they want while we villains are stuck on the streets"._

 _"I hope one day will be a miracle soon".Butch and Boomer nodded and they continued walking on the streets of Townsville._

 _Screen off_

The girls were crying then looked at the boys that were sitting criss cross facing the other walk over to them then stopped but they were still standing.

"...How come you guys never told us back then".Blossom asked.

"We thought you guys didn't care about villains".Said Brick girls looked at each other.

"Once a villain always a villain".The girls were quiet and sat down facing the other way Criss was silents until...

* * *

 **Descendants**

 **Space Between**

 **Blossom: I didn't know that you**

 **were going through**

 **I thought that you were fine**

 **Why did you have to hide?**

Brick **: I didn't wanna let you down**

 **let you down, but the truth is out**

 **it's tearing me apart**

 **not listenin'**

 **to my heart**

 **Boomer: I really had to go**

 **Bubbles: And I would never stop you**

 **Butch: Even though we've changed**

 **Buttercup: Nothing has to change**

 **All: You can find me in the space between**

 **Where two worlds come to meet**

 **I'll never be out of reach**

 **Cause you're a part of me**

 **So you can find me in the space between**

 **You'll never be alone**

 **No matter where you go**

 **We can meet**

 **In the space between**

 **Bubbles: And nothing can stay the same, its growing pain**

 **Buttercup: Be proud of all the scars**

 **They make who you are**

 **Blossom: I know you have to stay**

 **Brick: But I'll never really leave you**

 **Blossom: Nothing has to change**

 **Brick: Even though we've changed**

 **All: You can find me in the space between**

 **Where two worlds come to meet**

 **I'll never be out of reach**

 **Cause you're a part of me**

 **So you can find me in the space between**

 **You'll never be alone**

 **No matter where you go**

 **We can meet**

 **In the space between**

 **Butch: There are no words left to say**

 **Buttercup: I know you've gotta find your place**

 **Boomer: But this is not the end**

 **Bubbles: No your part of who I am**

 **All: Even if we're worlds apart**

 **You still in my heart**

 **It will always be**

 **You and me**

 **YEAH!**

 **Brick: You could find me in the space between**

 **All: Where two worlds come to meet**

 **Blossom: I'll never be out of reach**

 **(Blossom started transforming...a reddish light surrounded her then everything changed light red, her hair was in a bun thats the only thing that changed)**

 **Brick: I'll never be out of reach**

 **All: Cause you're a part of me**

 **So you can find me in the space between**

 **Buttercup: You'll never be alone**

 **Butch: No matter where you go**

 **All: We can meet**

 **In the space between**

 **Boomer: YEAH**

 **No matter where you go**

 **Bubbles: No matter where you go**

 **All: We can meet**

 **In the space between**

* * *

They, all were in a group hug.

"Next time people treat you like that...we'll be there".Blossom boys the screen appeared.

"Well...usually I always start this stage first...nobody passed...you guys are the first...your friendship is more powerful".The man smiled and the screen went black, then a door appeared and came in the Mad Man.

"Hello, it seems you have passed all three of my stages...they call me Arthor...you are free to go".Then a door appeared.

"Thank you, sir".

"Your welcome".The whole gang ran to the door but Blossom stopped in her tracks...and turned around and hugged was shocked but returned it.

"Thank so much".

"...Your welcome,oh and heres your belts".He gave them their thanked him one more time.

"HEY, GUYS WAIT FOR ME".They all waited for Blossom and left.

* * *

Dark Abyss

"AHHHHHHHHH WHY CANT I KILL HER...wait it's her friends...no...something more special like...".He thought of a plan.

"Ohhhh this is gonna be good, HAHAHAHAHAHA".


	11. My Little Cherry Blossom

Let's continue on with the story

(Oh and don't forget about the creatures.I keep on forgetting myself.)

* * *

Along the journey, the RRBZ and the PPGZ were almost to the kingdom until they found a cave to sleep for the night.

"Man, this journey has been AWESOME".Butch did a victory dance.

"So Blossom what are you now".Bubbles asked.

"Well, you gotta guess".

"Is it rage".Butch said.

"No dumbass her hair is in a bun".

"Is it...love".

"Bingo".

"Man".Butch complained.

"Sorry, Butch better luck next-".Blossom was cut off when she's getting another vision.

 ***Blossoms Mind***

 **Somebody in a cloth that looks wild was standing in front of the gang in a dark place.**

 **"A mother never forgets".It said.**

 ***Back to Reality***

"Blossom did you had another vision". Brick said.

"Yeah and it was about, it was somebody in a black coat I didn't see who it was and it sounded like a woman and she said...A mother never forgets".Everyone was shocked.

"You don't think".Boomer said.

Blossom sighed in sadness, everyone huddled on her giving her a big hug.

"Thanks, guys".

"That's what friends do".There were silents until they heard a twig snap.

"What was that".

"Maybe a bat".

"You don't think this cave is deeper than it looks right".Boomer said.

"Let's see come on".They all went deeper into the cave and the deeper they walked, the darker it gets.

"It's too dark".Said Bubbles.

"Everyone huddle up".They all huddled up on Blossom.

It took awhile for them to walk but then they saw a light.

"Hey, whats that".Buttercup said.

"The three of you stay here, we call you when we need you".

"Okay, Princess Blossom".The creatures left to the fireplace.

They all ran to the light went lighter and lighter they were amazed at what they have cave was filled with flowers and birds chirping then they saw a was alittle dark but fired up with torches.

"What is this place".Asked Buttercup.

"WHO ARE YOU". An unfamiliar voice said behind turned around and saw someone in a black cloak.

"...Sorry for trespassing but...you see we were in the cave on the other side, were on a journey to The Kingdom of Azerath to see King Alazar".Blossom explained.

The person in the cloak hesitated but went closer to them."Come closer to us or you'll-".Buttercup didn't finish her sentence cause it used some kind of spell to knock her out and fell into Butches arm."HEY, WHY DID YOU-".Brick and Butch couldn't finish their sentence when that someone knocked them out."Okay, you don't have two-"."Look would you please-".It knocked out Boomer and Bubbles, now it was only Blossom."Okay look we're sorry if we trespassed, but did you really have to knock out my friends".It didn't respond."It's the easy way or the hard way".Still didn't respond."Well, hard way it is".Black orbs surrounded Blossom's went into a fighting stance.

"ACCIO-SUMMON SWORD".A black door appeared in Blossom's hand.

"ACCIO-SUMMON SWORD".She said.

Blossom started to battle swipe the sword towards this 'women' but she blocked it.

"DEMONIC SWIPE".Blossom yelled.A black force aimed at the target but she dodged it.

"ATOMIC SWIPE".Blossom dodged the attack with a back flip.

"This sword might not help".Blossom dropped the sword and it disappeared, the same thing with the 'women'.

"Seems that your data of training is developing fast".While they were fighting the gang started to wake up.

"What happened".Brick said.

"HEY LOOK ITS BLOSSPOM".Buttercup yelled.

"LETS CHEER, GO BLOSSOM".Yelled Butch.

"YEAH, GO BLOSSOM GO, GO BLOSSOM GO".They all cheered.

"DIFFINDO".Blossom yelled.A black force escape from Blossoms hand making a 'slash' 'women' dodged.

"IT SEEMS YOU NEED ALITTLE WORK".

"LETS JUST ALL BE SMART BUT ALTHOUGH FOR YOU IT MUST BE HARD".Blossom yelled.

"BURRRRRRRRRN". The gang yelled.

"PYROKINESIS".Blossom was surrounded by fire, her eyes became red and had four eyes.

"Wow, and when we say burn...she literally...burns".They all agreed.

"FIRE BLAST".The lady dodged in time.

"FIRE BLAZE".The lady dodged again.

"ULTRA-SONIC-FIRE-ATTAAAAAACK".Blossom shot a big fire ball and aimed straight at the target and it was too late she aimed and hit that mysterious person, she went over to the 'women' and stand over her.

"You have failed, now tell us who you and why you attacked us".The person stands up and Blossom steps out of the gang walked behind Blossom.

"Again, who are you".The stranger walked up to Blossom and said,"A mother never forgets".Blossom was shocked, that was the same thing that person in her vision said.

"What do you mean".The figure the figure revealed was figure was...her trying to hold back tears.

"M-m-mother".She nodded.

"I know you hate me because we had too-".Blossom tackled her into a mom was shocked but returned the took a few moments until...

"Ahem".Arella and Blossom looked up to see her friends.(Remember Blossoms mom is named Arella).

"Oh sorry, mom, these are my friend's Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, and Butch".

"Hi".They said.

"Hello".

"Oh and sorry about the...fire attacks".

"It's okay, demons heal faster than humans does...hmmm I guess you're developing your training fast".

"...Mom...why did you leave dad".She had a shocked face.

"No, no, no...I never wanted to leave but your father wanted me to so he can keep me safe".Blossom had a happy expression on her face.

"Well I'm sorry for ruining this sweet moment but, why are you allll the way here in a cave and not near the palace".Buttercup sat criss cross.

"Well when Blossom's father 'Alazar' heard about HIM attacking a city, he was sending guards to stop him until...3 three superhero girls stopped him".The girls blushed in embarrassment.

"And don't worry your secrets are safe with me...you to boys".They blushed.

"So what does...dad look like".Blossom asked.

"Well people say downworlders are...ugly but your dad looked very handsome, but he's cute, handsome, funny, nice, polite,...and even with those gorgeous 8 pack abs-'.

"Okay, mom too much information".

"Sorry, oh and I see you've got the necklace I saved you".

"Oh, that's right forgot".Blossom went to the cave to informed the creatures.

"GUYS YOU CAN COME NOW".She mystical creatures came.

"Well, well it seems my daughter brought you along".

"Yes your highness".They said.

"Let me guess...they have names".Blossom nodded.

"Her name is Sedalia, his name is Charmander, and her name is Twilight".Her mom gave her a proud all yawn and rubbed their eyes.

"Well we should all get to bed, Sedalia, Twilight, and Charmander I have a tent you can sleep in".They all nodded and went to bed.

 _30 minutes later..._

Blossom was struggling in her sleep notice from the other side of the got up and kissed her on the calmed down and had a smile on her sleep.

"You really must care about her".A familiar voice was Blossom's mother.

"Yeah".He replied.

She sat down with him.

"You know she's really lucky to have a friend like you".

"..."

"..."

"When she reunites with her family...is she gonna leave us".

"...It's up to her".Brick looked back at Blossom.

"Are you gonna join us on the way to the palace".She hesitated.

"...Yes...anything to have our family back together".Brick nodded.

Maybe you should go to sleep...and again...she is very lucky to have you and your friends".Brick smiled and went to bed.

* * *

In the morning

Blossom woked up when the sun hit on her face.(The cave have no roof).

Blossom noticed she transformed back.

She felt something on her saw Brick with his arm around her smiled and try to get up without waking everyone went outside to see her mother cooking something.

"Good morning".

"Good morning".

"What are you cooking and how did you even get a stove".

"Well first waffles, second I'm a demon remember".

"Oh".

"You know you use to love singing while cooking, it makes you more hyper, gets you pumped up, like your father".

"I think I remember".

"Ready".

"Ready when you are".

* * *

 **Ke$ha**

 **Tik Tok**

 **Blossom: Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what up girl?)**  
 **Grab my glasses, I'm out the door; I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)**  
 **Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack**  
 **'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back**

 **Arella: I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes**  
 **Trying on all our clothes, clothes**  
 **Boys blowing up our phones, phones**  
 **Drop-topping, playing our favorite CD's**  
 **Rollin' up to the parties**  
 **Trying to get a little bit tipsy**

 **Both; Don't stop, make it pop**  
 **DJ, blow my speakers up**  
 **Tonight, I'm-a fight**  
 **Till we see the sunlight**  
 **Tick-tock on the clock**  
 **But the party don't stop, no**

 **Don't stop, make it pop**  
 **DJ, blow my speakers up**  
 **Tonight, I'm-a fight**  
 **'Til we see the sunlight**  
 **Tick-tock on the clock**  
 **But the party don't stop, no**

 **Arella: Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer**  
 **Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here**  
 **And now the dudes are lining up 'cause they hear we got swagger**  
 **But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger**

 **Blossom: I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk**  
 **Boys tried to touch my junk, junk**  
 **Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk**

 **Arella: Now, now, we goin' till they kick us out, out**  
 **Or the police shut us down, down**  
 **Police shut us down, down**  
 **Po-po shut us**

 **Both: Don't stop, make it pop**  
 **DJ, blow my speakers up**  
 **Tonight, I'm-a fight**  
 **Till we see the sunlight**  
 **Tick-tock on the clock**  
 **But the party don't stop, no**

 **Don't stop, make it pop**  
 **DJ, blow my speakers up**  
 **Tonight, I'm-a fight**  
 **Till we see the sunlight**  
 **Tick-tock on the clock**  
 **But the party don't stop, no**

 **Blossom: DJ, you build me up**  
 **You break me down**  
 **My heart it pounds**  
 **Yeah, you got me**  
 **With my hands up**  
 **You got me now**  
 **You got that sound**  
 **Yeah, you got me**

 **DJ, you build me up**  
 **You break me down**  
 **My heart it pounds**  
 **Yeah, you got me**  
 **With my hands up**  
 **Put your hands up**  
 **Put your hands up**

 **Now, the party don't start till I walk in**

 **Both: Don't stop, make it pop**  
 **DJ, blow my speakers up**  
 **Tonight, I'm-a fight**  
 **Till we see the sunlight**  
 **Tick-tock on the clock**  
 **But the party don't stop, no**

 **Don't stop, make it pop**  
 **DJ, blow my speakers up**  
 **Tonight, I'm-a fight**  
 **Till we see the sunlight**  
 **Tick-tock on the clock**  
 **But the party don't stop, no**

* * *

"Hahahahahahaha".They were both enjoying their selves.

"*sigh*I miss this".Arella said.

"Yeah".Blossom looked at the table and saw a whole bunch of food.

"Since when did we made all of this".

"That's how demons are...even from the heavens".They both giggled.

"Ahem".They turned around to see everyone awake.

"Oh hey, guys".

"Good morning".They said.

"Ooooo waffles".Buttercup grabbed a fork and ate her waffles.

"I'm gonna go and give the others their food, be right back".Arella left leaving the gang.

"So only 2 days left".

"Yeah, we still need to hurry...Blossom is your mom coming".Brick snapped his head up.

Before she could answer her mom came in."Yes...I'm coming".They all smiled and after they ate breakfast they all packed.

"You ready".They all nodded and headed out the cave.

Let's see what heads their way on to the Kingdom of Azerath.


	12. Born This Way

I hope you enjoy

The gang roamed and roamed Until they made it to the palace, it was beautiful.

"Wow, this place is beautiful".Said Bubbles.

"Know I remember this place".

"Of course you do".Arella was hiding with her cloth.

"Well can we look around".

"Okay,.but each od you need a guardian".

"Come on Twilight your coming with us".Buttercup and Butch pulled Twilight with them.

"Sedalia you're coming with us"Boomer and Bubbles pulled Sedalia.

"Charmander your with us...you to mom".Blossom pulled Arella while Brick pulled Charmander.

* * *

With Reds

"Wow".They were at a flower shop.

"I know".Arella was looking at some lilys when she saw something sparkles in Blossoms bag.

"Blossom whats that in your bag".Blossom looked at her bag and pulled out that bracelets.

"Oh, it's the bracelets I bought back at Cityville in a village".Arella made a smile and turned away.

"Oh, I forgot...mom how come I didn't transform when we started singing in the kitchen".

"Well...did you needed to transform".

"...No".

"Well, that's your answer".Blossom was really thankful for having a mother like Arella.

"Well hello".A man came up towards them.

"Hello".Arella greeted.

"We're just browsing around".

"Oh...you know you kinda look familiar".The looked closer at Blossom.

"Hmmm*GASP*YOUR PRINCESS BLOSSOM".The three of them gulped.

"Oh no, you got the wrong girl".

"No, I know those pink eyes from anywhere".The man went to a phone quickly and called the royal guards.

"NO SIR".All three of them was held back by royal they saw your friends.

"How did you you guys get here".Brick looked at Butch.

"Hehe".

"All of you are coming with us".They began to walk to the castle.

"Mom what now".Blossom whispered.

"Just let it happen".She nodded, and they continued walking.

* * *

The palace

"THIS IS USELESS WHERE IS SHE AHHHHH".King Alazar was daughter Princess Blossom is nowhere in he sent people disguised as humans to find her but no luck.

"Sire...we found her".

"Where".The guard held down Blossom.

"Are sure that's her, that can be any red head".Blossom looked up and see a demon, but her mother was right...he was wore a friendly kind of outfit.(And to make it clear her father look like trigon, but less mean)

Blossom looked back down."Bring her to me".The did what he was asked and Bring Blossom to him.

"Hmmm, look up for me please".Blossom held her head up but her eyes were closed.

"Hahaha and open your eyes".Blossom opened her eyes slowly until they were wide looked shocked, face to face with his daughter.

"Blossom".He whispered.

"Yes".He tackled her with a hugged and jumped around.

"HAHAHA, MY DAUGHTER...Noogie".He gave noogies.

"I missed you, too dad".Then he gave her a gentle hug.

"If only your mother was here".

"Well...actually".Blossom looked at Arella, she stood up then took off her hood.

"Arella".

"Yes".He tackled her into a hug.

"But mom said you told her to go...to keep her safe...and the legend says, everyone thought she was dead...even you".They were all hugging until Blossom notices her friends leaving with their heads struggled herself from the hug

"Well, some of the legend and is true but I kinda lied, I just wanted to see if you really can be a true Demonic, Trustworthy".Blossom smiled then hugged them both.

They were all hugging until Blossom notices her friends leaving with their heads struggled herself from the hug and ran to her friends.

"HEY GUYS".They turned around and Blossom tackled them into a hug even the creatures.

"Where do you think you're going".

"Home".

"Oh no your not we still have 'plans".

"What plans".

"Hey, dad can we have a party here me and moms returning".She asked.

"Why not...I'll send every letter to the palace".Then he left with mom.

"Now we have plans...oh that's right...HEY, DAD WEARS MY ROOM".

"The guards will show you".

"Princess Blossom, your room".The guard leads the way while her friends followed.

* * *

Blossoms room

"O".

"My"

"God".

"This is my room".

"Hey, whats in here".Buttercup opened a door then...

"Oh, my...YOU HAVE A GYM...IN A CLOSET".

"AHHHHHH LOOK AT ALL THESE DRESSES AND CLOTHES".

"Hey, whats this button do".Butch pressed the button then and giant screen TV appeared.

"Cool".He said smoothly.

"Okay let's get ready for the party, Bubbles I have a perfect outfit for you".Blossom went in her closet.

"Here you go".Blossom showed an ocean blue light sundress, with wedge heels 2 feet.

"Blossom I love it".

"Well go ahead and try it over there".Bubbles ran in the bathroom.

"And Buttercup I've got the perfect outfit for you...and don't worry its a skirt".Blossom whispered in her went into her closet and grabbed a smooth skirt that reaches past your ankle, and with a long sleeve black short shirt that reached above her belly grabbed some green boots and gave it to Buttercup.

Then Bubbles came in and looked beautiful.

"What do you think".She asked.

"Cool".Butch said.

"Cute".Brick said.

"Perfect".Buttercup said.

"Beautiful".Blossom said.

Boomer was speechless.

"Uhhh...you...look...GORGEOUS".He covered his mouth quickly.

"Awww you so sweet Boomie".Bubbles gave Boomer a hug and kissed him on the blushed redder than ever.

"So Blossom what are you gonna wear".

"Don't know, but I know Buttercup needs to hurry and put on her outfit".Blossom pushed Buttercup into the bathroom.

 _3 minutes later..._

Buttercup came out wearing her outfit.

"Buttercup you look so cute".

"I guess".She said pouting.

"Hey, Butch what do you think".Bubbles said with a smirk.

"Uhhh...she...looks...BEAUTIFUL".Butch covered his mouth both blushed then Buttercup sat on the bed and Butch continued watching TV.

"Now your next Blossom".Bubbles said.

"Okay be back before you know it".Blossom ran in her closet.

* * *

In closet

"So what am I gonna wear...hey this looks cute".Blossom grabbed a pink dress, but she tripped on something,

"Huh".Blossom tripped over a opened and saw a bland skirt that can reach above your knees and a pink strapless short pink took it out and saw to put on both your wrist and flowers that can be both above your feet and she saw a flower that was pink with purple nectar.(Think about Moanas outfit but pink, it's hard to describe it)

"I remember this outfit...I remembered it in a...memory".

 _5 minutes later..._

* * *

Blossom Room

"Hey, guys".Blossom said.

"Hey, Blosss-oh my".They all looked amazed.

"Blossom you look beautiful".Bubbles noticed Brick's reaction and she smirked.

"So Brick what do you think".He hesitated.

"Uhhh...I think she...is...GORGEOUS, AND BEAUTIFUL".Everyone was shocked except for Blossom.

"Awww thanks, Brick".Blossom gave Brick a hug and a kiss on both blushed redder than ever.

"Okay, I'll be back I gotta tell whens the party".Blossom they all had a smirk and looked at Brick.

"...What".

"You know what".

"What I only complimented that's all".He said.

"Hmm hm".

 _7 minutes later..._

"Hey, I'm back".Blossom came in with a few bags.

"Hey, what are those".Butch asked.

"It's for you guys, your clothes for the party".The three of them ran up to Blossom.

"Oh and that's not all".Blossom said with excitement.

"What".

"WERE GONNA BE PERFORMING".They all shot their heads up from the Tv to Blossom.

"YOU WHAT".

"Don't worry we have enough time to party, and my dad said he wants me and you guys to meet my family members".

"Oh well...LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED WHOOOO".Everyone celebrated.

"So whens the party".

"Well since its 10:00 P.M. he said 10:30 P. after that we perform in 20 minutes so don't waste time sitting around WHEN PEOPLE ARE PARTYING WHOOO".Blossom and Bubbles bump their bottoms together celebrating.

* * *

 _30 minutes later..._

"Hey, guys you ready".Blossom asked.

"YEAH".

"Oh, and heads up were gonna change clothes in the performance and stick with those clothes...if you want, you can keep them".

"YEAH".

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING, PARTYYYY".Boomer ran down the hall while the gang stands there in the same spot.

He came back.

"Uhhhh where's the party".Everyone laughed at Boomer's stupidity.

"Come on".Blossom ran down the hall and so did the others.

* * *

The Ballroom

"THIS PARTY RUUUULES".Buttercup and Butch yelled through the loudness.

"HEY, WHERE'S TWILIGHT, CHARMANDER, AND SEDALIA".

"THEY HAVE THERE OWN THINGS TO DO LIKE RIGHT NOW THERE IN THE MYSTICAL SPA FOR MYSTICAL CREATURES".Blossom yelled.

"THEY HAVE THAT".

"YEAH".Blossom replied.

"NOW EVERYONE HAVE A GOOD TIME AND REMEMBER PERFORMANCE AT 10:50".They all nodded and went their separate ways.

"BLOSSOM". A familiar voice called was Arella.

"Hi, mom...you look beautiful".

"Thank you...and I see you chose that cute flower outfit when you were little...I cant believe it still fits".

"Yeah, I know".

"Oh, and I want you to meet your grandmother and grandfather".A man and women came up to Blossom.

"Why she looks just like you dear".The women said.

"She got your eyes and everything".The man said.

"Thank you, sir".

"Please call me...Papa".

"And call me Nana".

"Okay...Papa...and Nana".

"Well, I better go and find Alazar he's probably...eating the buffet table...like always".Arella sweatdrop and walked.

"Well it was nice to meet you but I gotta find my friends..bye".Blossom waved goodbye to her grandparents.

* * *

With Buttercup and Butch

"Hey, I dare you to stick your tongue in the chocolate fountain".Buttercup said.

"You're on".Butch ran to the fountain".Buttercup was alone drinking some punch when a blonde(vampire) came up to her.

"Hey, gorgeous".

"Leave me alone I don't wanna dance".

"Oh come on".

"NO".The blonde grabbed her arm but she held back.

"Let me go".

"Come on baby I know you want this manly body".The blonde did a mainly looked at him up and down.

"Where's the rest of it".Buttercup smirked and took a sip of her drink.

"Look, come on".

"I said No".

"You heard her she said No".A familiar voice said, was Butch.

"Look she wasn't talking to you so go away".Blonde said.

"And she wasn't talking to you but you have to walk your sorry ass to her".Butch gave him a death glare which frightens him but didn't want to show it fine.

"Fine, whatever".The blonde boy left.

"You okay".He asked.

"Yeah, thanks...BFF".

"Oh, so I'm your BFF".

"Well yeah, you get me".Butch hid his blush.

"And you look cute when you blush".Buttercup smirked while taking a sip from her drink.

"...Do you skate"?She asked.

"Yeah".

"Who's your favorite pro wrestler".

"Your dad...The Mask Wonder".

"...When we get back home, you wanna hang out at the skate park sometimes".

"Yeah, why wouldn't I".They both laughed.

"...Wanna dance".Butch asked.

"...Hmmm sure".Buttercup grabbed Butches hand and went to the dance floor.

* * *

With Blues

Bubbles and Boomer were talking.

"Man this party is off the hook".Boomer said.

"I know I can't wait for the performance".

"So whats your favorite things to do".

"I like to do art, and spend time with my friends".

"Me too".

"Hey, you want some more punch".

"Yes please".Boomer nodded and went over to the punch bowl.

 _2 minutes..._

Boomer came back to see a whole of boys surrounding looks like she was about to cry Until he came through the crowd.

"Hey, you guys she's taken".The boys glared at Boomer who gave them a death glare, they all walked away.

"You okay".She gave her punch to was silent with a sad look.

"You know I could be your body guard if it happens again".

"You don"t have to do that".

"I do your my friend, I always am there for you".Bubbles smiled and hugged Boomer.

* * *

With Reds

Blossom was on the balcony looking up at the stars.

"Having a good time".A familiar voice was Brick.

"Yeah".

There was silence until...

"You know if want to stay with your family".

"...No".

"What".

"I said no".

"Why".

"Cause I don't wanna leave you guys and I reunited with my family...there's still a path ahead of us...and like they said your lives would be boring without me so".Brick gave Blossom a hug.

"Good cause I was gonna have the whole gang to make a plan for you to come back".Brick smiled.

"Plan...plan...PLAN...the performance...what time is it".Brick quickly looked at the clock.

"10:44".

" 6 MORE MINUTES WE NEED TO HURRY AND GET THE GANG TOGETHER COME ON".

* * *

 _3 minutes later..._

Arella came up on the stage.

"Everyone may I have your attention please".Everyone in the ballroom turns their heads on to the stage.

"Tonight we will have a performance to celebrate my little Cherry Blossom's return SO GIVE IT UP FOR THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z AND THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z".Everyone in the ballroom applauds.

The lights turned down.

* * *

 **(Alvin and The Chipmunks version)**

 **"Born This Way / Ain't No Stopping Us Now / Firework"**

 **Blossom :My mama told me when I was young**  
 **We are all born superstars**  
 **Girl:She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on**  
 **In her glass of her boudoir**

 **Blossom: There's nothing wrong with loving who you are**  
 **Girls: She said, 'cause she made him perfectly**  
 **So hold your head up and you'll go far**  
 **Listen to me when I say**

 **Girls: I'm beautiful in my way**  
 **'Cause God makes no mistakes**  
 **I'm on the right track, baby**  
 **I was born this way**  
 **Don't hide yourself in regret**  
 **Just love yourself and you're set**  
 **I'm on the right track, baby**  
 **I was born this way, hey**

 **Boys: Ain't no stopping us now**  
 **We're on the move**  
 **Brick: Hey, hey**  
 **Ain't no stopping us now**  
 **We got the groove**  
 **Brick: Hey,** **heeeey**

 **Brick: There ain't no stopping us now**

 **Girls: 'Cause, baby, you're a firework**  
 **Come on, show them what you're worth**  
 **Baby, go ah, ah, ah**  
 **As you shoot across the sky-y-y**  
 **Baby, you're a firework**  
 **Come on, let your colours burst**  
 **Make them go ah, ah, ah**  
 **You're gonna leave them falling down, down, now**

 **All: 'Cause, baby, there ain't no stopping us now**  
 **We're on the move**  
 **Baby, you're a firework (yes, you are)**  
 **We got the groove**  
 **And baby, there ain't no stopping us now**  
 **We're on the move**  
 **Come on, let your colours burst**  
 **We got the groove**

 **'Cause I was booorn thiiiiiis waaaaaaaaaaay!**

* * *

They all ended up in making their own poses.

Brick with his arm around, Blossom's waist as her arm around his neck.

Boomer was holding Bubbles bridal style.

Butch and Buttercup holding hands.

They were all waving.

"Well, that was a fantastic performance".Arella said.

"Thanks, mom".

"Now let's it's 10:59 so the party is about to end but it was nice of all of you to come".Everyone was moving to the exit.

The smiled to their selves.

"Why don't you spend the night here".Arella suggested.

"Okay, come on guys".They ran for Blossom to her room".

* * *

"So what do you wanna do".Blossom asked.

"Well, what about our own dance party".Blossom nodded and got some speakers.

 **(You and me: Descendants 2)Playing**

"WHOOO YEAH".They all jumped Buttercup hit Butch with a pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT".Butch grabbed a pillow then started hitting everybody.

"I WON".He yelled.

Everyone nodded to each other with evil smile,they all jumped on Butch and hit with their pillows, feathers started to come was covering they all fallen to the grounded and started laughing.

"Man this place is fun".Boomer said.

"I know we should come here more often".Buttercup, all started yawning.

"Let's go to bed I'll get the pillows and the covers".

 _45 minutes later..._

Blossom was struggling in her sleep, so Brick was kissed her on the cheek which calmed her smiled and moved some hair off her face and went to bed.

* * *

Review if you enjoyed


	13. The Rise Of Him

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Morning 9:00

Blossom fluttered her eyes open when she felt something on her was Brick's smiled and kissed him on the cheek then left to go to the kitchen.

"Good Morning".She said to Arella as she makes waffles.

"Good Morning".

"Waffles".She offered.

"Yes please, but I'm gonna take a shower, be right back".

"Okay".

 _5 minutes..._

Blossom got out of the shower, got dress, and went into the was there on the table eating waffles.

"Hey"

"Hey, guys".

"So what are we gonna do today".They asked.

"Might as well go home".

"Awwww".

"Don't worry we'll come to visit".

"Well let's pack our stuff...and some of this food...am I'm right".

"Yeah, your right"Buttercup and Butch high five each other.

"Let's go pack".Blossom suggested.

 _25 minutes later..._

"Okay, mom we're packed up and ready".Her mom and dad were in front of them.

"Well, at least we get to see our daughter again".

"And reunite with my family".They all hugged.

Blossom turned around and closed her eyes.

"Dimension Z".Her eyes turned white and a white portal opened.

"She grew up so fast".Alazar blew his nose in a tissue.

"Get a grip dad".

"Oh, I gotta grip".Alazar tried to tackle Blossom, but a second Blossom was pulling his arms and her foot on his back.

"Who's #1".Blossom said.

"Me".Blossom pulled harder.

"You, it's you".Blossom let go with Alazar on the floor.

"That's what I thought".

"Honey your 600 yrs old gets some rest".

"...Alright dear, bye sweet heart".Blossom came up to Blossom and whispered,"You made the right choice".Blossom smiled.

"Bye mom".They both she turned she saw her friends in shock.

"You could wrestle".

"He 600 yrs old".

"You could open up Dimensions".

"Come on guys".Everyone yelled bye before going into the portal.

* * *

Townsville

"Man these past 4 days have been awesome".Butch said.

"Yeah and the Professor and Ken kept the city safe so no-".Blossom didnt finish her sentence when she saw Townsville half destroyed, the sky red, cars wreck, with no one in sight.

"W-what happened".

"Who would do such a thing".

"That will be me". A all turned around and gasp... the only person that could cause damage was...HIM.

"HIM how do you-".

"Well, well if it isn't my niece".

"And if it isn't my...Uncle".

"How did you escape from outta space...I thought we thrown your ass into the moon".

"That's for me to know and you to find out".

"Look HIM what do you want".

"What I always wanted...I wanted to be with your father but I rotted in the underworld".

"Is that why you took over Edo dimension".

"Yes".

"Well why are you here".

"...To get rid of you".

"Over our dead bodies".Brick said.

"Oh your bodies will be dead...actually what about a battle between me and...Blossom".She was thinking

"...Ok...".

"Great".

"But no cheating".

"You have my word".

They both went up to the sky in fighting stances.

"BE CAREFUL".

" I knew you were trouble when I first saw you".

* * *

 **I knew you were trouble**

 **Taylor Swift**

 **Blossom: Once upon a time a few mistakes ago**  
 **I was in your sights, you got me alone**  
 **You found me, you found me, you found me**  
 **I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that**  
 **And when I fell hard you took a step back**  
 **Without me, without me, without me**

 **And he's long gone when he's next to me**  
 **And I realize the blame is on me**

 **Blossom: 'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
 **So shame on me now**  
 **Flew me to places I'd never been**  
 **'Til you put me down, oh**  
 **I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
 **So shame on me now**  
 **Flew me to places I'd never been**  
 **Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**  
 **Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**  
 **Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

 **Blossom: No apologies. He'll never see you cry,**  
 **Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why.**  
 **You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning.**  
 **Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street**  
 **A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be**  
 **And now I see, now I see, now I see**

 **He was long gone when he met me**  
 **And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!**

 **Blossom: I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
 **So shame on me now**  
 **Flew me to places I'd never been**  
 **'Til you put me down, oh**  
 **I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
 **So shame on me now**  
 **Flew me to places I'd never been**  
 **Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**  
 **Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**  
 **Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

 **And the saddest fear comes creeping in**  
 **That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah**

 **Blossom: I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
 **So shame on me now**  
 **Flew me to places I'd never been**  
 **'Til you put me down, oh**  
 **I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)**  
 **So shame on me now**  
 **Flew me to places I'd never been**  
 **Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**  
 **Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**  
 **Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

 **Blossom: I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
 **Trouble, trouble, trouble**  
 **I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
 **Trouble, trouble, trouble**

* * *

Blossom and HIM was still fighting, but Blossom was half weak.

"It seems your getting weaker from every attack".Blossom was slightly falling.

"DEMONIC BURST".HIM, Blossom couldn't make and get hit and was screaming in pain.

"BLOSSOM".The gang, Blossom dropped to the ground hard.

"Now then since you failed...you might as well come with me".

"NO, SHE"S NOT".The gang yelled.

"Oh well, maybe all of you should be the first".Him used his particles to trap the gang.

"Let them go".Blossom said.

"Or what".

Blossom was silent.

"Huh what I thought...oh and one more thing before I go".Him's partical's hit Blossom absorbing her was screaming in pain.

"BLOSSOM".

"Hmmm, thats feels good...I should have sucked your powers a long time ago...and now you're worthless to me...haha haha...now you can't save your friends...bye bye.

A portal opened and Him lied on the ground with shame.

"*Crying*I'm a failure and I'll always be".Blossom was lying there until she remebered her necklace...whenever she needed something she always called her mother for holds her necklace and said,"Mother...I need you".Her necklace was glowing and a portal mother came with a pleasure smile.

"My dear what's-".Her mother saw Townsville destroyed.

"Oh my Him's been here".

"MOTHER".Blossom ran to her mother while crying.

"He took my friends and I dont know what to do and he took my powers".

"Shhhh it's okay".

"No it's not".

"Blossom listen you can defeat Him...again".

"But-".

"Blossom listen".(This is a bonus song you might know...this song might have a few 'don't own the song only the changes...lets continue)

* * *

 **Moana**

 **I am Moana(Changes will be concluded)**

 **Arella: I know a girl from a city**  
 **She stands apart from the crowd**  
 **She loves the kingdom and her people**  
 **She makes her whole family proud**

 **Sometimes the world seems against you**  
 **The journey may leave a scar**  
 **But scars can heal and reveal just**  
 **Where you are**

 **The people you love will change you**  
 **The things you have learned will guide you**  
 **And nothing on Earth can silence**  
 **The quiet voice still inside you**  
 **And when that voice starts to whisper**  
 **Blossom, you've come so far**  
 **Blossom, listen**  
 **Do you know who you are?**

 **Blossom: Who am I?**  
 **I am the girl who loves my kingdom**  
 **I'm the girl who love's to see**  
 **It calls me**

 **I am the daughter of the kingdom's King**  
 **We are descended from Voyager's**  
 **Who found their way across the world**  
 **They call me**

 **I've delivered us to where we are**  
 **I have journeyed farther**  
 **I am everything I've learned and more**  
 **Still it calls me**

 **And the call isn't out there at all**  
 **It's inside me**  
 **It's like the time, always falling and rising**  
 **I will carry you here in my heart**  
 **You remind me**  
 **That come what may, I know the way**  
 **I am Blossom!(Music).White light blast through the sky surrounding it stopped and Blossom was white as pure...everything changed and her hair was down with a ponytail up high on her head.**

* * *

Blossom floated down.

"Am I".Arella was shocked to that her daughter has mastered pure.

"You mastered pure...my daughter...the first".

"And I have my powers back...all because I have...have...the heart of pure".

"That's right".

"So...what know I mean I don't know where he is".

"Hmmm well your father and brother have always been friends, and they had a secret hide out...all you have to do is go through this portal".A portal opened up.

"Thanks, mom".

"You're welcome...now I gotta go back...your father gets very cranky when I'm not making dinner".Another portal opened up and her mother kissed her on the forehead and left.

"Okay".Blossom went through the portal and disappeared.

* * *

Hideout

"Well since Blossom is out of the way I guess all of you will die soon but first let's get rid of these belt's".Him snatch the belts off their belt's.

"GIVE THOSE BACK".Brick yelled.

"Maybe...NOT HAHAHAHAHAHAHA".

"He said to give those back".A familiar voice turned around and was Blossom.

"BLOSSOM".

"How...I absorbed your powers".

"My heart is more pure than just my powers".

"AHHHHHHHHHHH JUST DIE ALREADY".

"Fight me".They were ready to fight.

"DEMONIC SLICE".Blossom yelled.

Him dodged it

"DEATH SLICE".

"PROTEGO".Blossom reflected the spell.

"Him listen I know you're better than this".

"How do you know".

"Because of your family".

"Well, I wish I never had one...DARK MARK".A dark force came towards Blossom.

"PROTEGO".Blossom did a few spells but didn't know, no more.

"Seems you have no more spells".

"Wrong...MENTA OLA HOSHEA LEAOTHOOOOOOO".A giant white orb blasted towards was on the over to the cage where her friends were.

"You guys okay".

"Yeah".

"Know what do we do about him".Then a portal opened up and came to her father and mother with Royal guards.

"Mom Dad what are you doing here".

"Arresting HIM".Her father said.

"Wait".Blossom ran up to HIM.

"Look even though I reunited with my family...I want you as a family too...I need an uncle in my life".Blossom handed her hand to looked at her for a few minutes then...he took it.

Then Blossom hugged him.

"I love you".Him was shocked but returned the hugged.

"Dad can he live in the castle".

"...Okay...".Everyone celebrated.

"Well now we have to go back to the city".Asked Boomer".

"I'll handle that".

* * *

Townsville

A portal opened and came in RRBZ, PPGZ, Arella, Alazar, HIM.

"Where is everybody".Asked Bubbles

"Don't know".

"You know, I've been working on a trick I've learned, watch this".Blossom stomped her feet and lightly spread everywhere making everything become growing, building repairing.

"How did you learn that".Arella asked.

"It's a secret".

"Yeah since the city is repaired we need to fine the citizens".

"Let's check the woods".They ran to the woods.

* * *

Woods

"Hey look I see a fire".Butch yelled.

"Okay three hide".

"We'll handle it".They all went to the fire and saw everyone.

"Wait I forgot".Blossom transformed back to her normal self.

"Okay now".They went over to the citizens.

"EVERYONE".Everyone turned and cheered.

"Townsville has been restored from HIMS destruction we can go home now".They all cheered and ran quickly to the city except for the Professor, Ken, Poochi, the Mayor, and

"Girls you're okay".Professor ran up to them.

"Yes, and we like you to meet some people".Arella, and Alazar came out.

"Hello".

"...Are you her family".

"Yes and you must be the Professor".Alazar said.

"A-and you must be her father".Everyone was scared.

"Don't worry he's harmless".Arella said.

"And we got some very very good new,s...You can come out now".HIM slowly came out behind a tree.

"...".

"...".

"...".

"...".

"...".

"Don't worry about Him either he's good now...and also my Uncle".

"Well, time for us to go".Arella said.

"Can we come for visits".Asked Butch and Buttercup.

"Yes".

"WHOO HOO".

"Bye mom,dad,...Uncle HIM".

"See ya sweetheart".A portal opened,and they all disappeared into the portal until;...

"Oh and mom".

"Yes".

"Ummm there's this man named Arthor and i was wondering-".'

"I know sweetheart".Smiled and disappeared.

"So again...what now".

"Well...Mayor can gather everyone in Townsville, cause we need to announce something".The mayor was confused but nodded.

* * *

This chapter might be alittle boring but review if you enjoyed.


	14. New Life,New Beginning

This is the last chapter enjoy

* * *

Townsville Park 10:30 P.M.

Everyone gathered and was chatting until...

"Everyone listen please".Everyone shot their heads to PPGZ.

"We just wanted to announce that we have some new hero's with us".The RRBZ came up on stage.

"We all know that the RRBZ did you wrong in the past but they changed...when they were villains we heard they've been treated bad".Blossom handed the mic to Bubbles.

"And you should be ashamed of when you see them crime fight, you'll see that you were wrong".Bubbles pass the mic to Buttercup.

"So to cheer you guys up the boys made a song for you guy's, hope you enjoy".

 _15 minutes later..._

Everyone in Townsville was chatting until the lights came off.

* * *

 **"Home"**

 ** _[The RRBZ:]_**  
 **Oh you shine bright**  
 **Brighter than all the stars**  
 **Brighter than fireworks**  
 **So I give you all my love**

 **And your perfection even in your mistakes**  
 **Give affection**  
 **Even when your heart aches**  
 **When I'm away**  
 **Your who I'm thinking of**  
 **Because**

 ** _[The RRBZ & PPGZ:]_**  
 **You are my home, home, home**  
 **Wherever I may roam**  
 **You are the place where**  
 **I can rest my weary bones**  
 **You are my home, home, home**  
 **You are my home, home, home**

 ** _[The PPGZ:]_**  
 **You're a diamond (brightening)**  
 **Brightening my cloudy skies (sparkling)**  
 **Sparkling all through the night (light)**  
 **Light me up like fireflies**

 **See you shining**  
 **Even in the darkness**  
 **Stand beside me**  
 **When I don't deserve it**  
 **That's why I say**  
 **I give you all my love**  
 **Because**

 ** _[The RRBZ & PPGZ:]_**  
 **You are my home, home, home**  
 **Wherever I may roam**  
 **You are the place where**  
 **I can rest my weary bones**  
 **You are my home, home, home**  
 **You are my home, home, home**

 ** _[Alvin:]_**  
 **You're my number one**  
 **There's no doubt**  
 **And we stick together throughout**  
 **Like boy scouts, we about**  
 **All for one 'till lights out**  
 **So Family, where you at?**  
 **Wave your hands, front to back**  
 **Everybody take a look around**  
 **At my Fam., out in the crowd (oh)**  
 **I love my Family(oh, oh, oh)**

 ** _[The RRBZ & PPGZ:]_**  
 **You are my home, home, home**

* * *

Everyone cheered and celebrated.

"Nailed it".Boomer were about to leave until Blossom'Adopted' family came.

"Blossom".Her biological mother said.

"Yes".Blossom said with a smile.

"We found out that you know you were adopted".

"...Yes".

"Need some time".

"...Yes".

"...We understand".

"Am I'm gonna still be your little sister".Kasey asked.

"Yes you will".

"I'm gonna miss you".

"I know and I'm gonna miss you too".

"We'll deal with your stuff okay".

"Okay...and Professor can I stay at your place".

"Sure I do need extra help around the lab".

"And did you tell them about the...you know what".She whispered.

"No".He replied.

"Good".

"Well, we'll see you sometimes".Her adopted father said.

"Okay".They all left.

"So boy's since you don't have a place to stay...you could stay with the Professor, Ken, and suggested.

"You could pretend to be Ken's big brother's".

"WHAAAAAT".Ken boys had a mischievous smile on their faces.

* * *

In lab

"So what know".Buttercup said for the last time".

"Well...that's what the future is for...like some people said... **What the Past folds and What the Future Holds".**

"...People don't say".Brick said.

"They should, cause we might have new adventures...my mom told me that story's like the lost Princess has to have a happy ending and it's are a job to make those happy ending".Then Blossom's book appeared.

"Huh, I wonder what is it now".Blossom opened a book and saw a different page to the story of The legend of the Lost Princess.

"It says, _in 8 years the princess was determined to find her family with a group of friends, so they traveled and encounter new friends, and when she was reunited with her mother they roamed to the kingdom and she was reunited with her family but she decided that being with her friends was more when Him took over he almost took over the world, but when she saw the good in Him he turned good and retired from world conquering, restored a city and was happy, and they all lived happily ever after...The End"._

"That was the BEST STORY EVER".Buttercup yelled.

"See new adventures are ahead of us".Blossom said.

"HEY WHO TOOK MY ACTION FIGURES".Ken yelled.

"Uh oh".The boys said and hide.

"Bye Everybody".They all yelled.

 **The End**


End file.
